The Detectives Kamiya, Season 2
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Tai and Kari are back, with new mysteries to solve and a whole lot more! Rated R for intense battle sequences, profane language, and adult situations.
1. The Getaway

"The Detectives Kamiya: The Getaway," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon have flown to Hong Kong, pursuing a  
lead which may lead to the murder of the Kamiyas' own mother. But when the lead  
turns out to be false, the siblings fight to keep Sora from getting her revenge  
on them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual situations  
(though not all may be present in each episode). Do not read this if you are  
too young or you are against reading fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
Welcome back! Did you miss the adventures of Tai and Kari?  
  
First off, this is the first episode of SEASON 2! If you're a random Digimon  
fan that happened to stumble upon this, please go back and read all of Season  
1 first! A lot of events that occur this season are dependent on stuff that  
was revealed last season. You will find yourself lost rather quickly if you  
fail to heed my warning.  
  
Now, for the returning veterans, who have waited five months to see what will  
happen to the Kamiya siblings, let's get started...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya," Season 2, begins now!  
  
Hong Kong  
  
In an abandoned warehouse, Tai and Kari are surrounded by three men in  
business suits. Just beyond their reach, Agumon and Gatomon are being held  
captive by three Octomon.  
  
And having just entered the scene were Sora and Biyomon. They both seemed  
to be pretty happy to have their prey under their control.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Sora asked sweetly.  
  
"The last time we saw you," Tai began, "you had eluded us in the Digiworld!"  
  
"Ah, Tai. You know the saying. 'She who runs away, lives to fight another  
day!'"  
  
"I always thought it was 'he' who runs away."  
  
"Stupid Tai!" Sora rolled her eyes and turned away momentarily.  
  
"What?" Tai asked, not knowing what mistake he had just made. Luckily, his  
sister Kari did.  
  
"Tai, Sora's not a he."  
  
"She's never been a he! I've known her too long to think otherwise.  
Unless... Sora's become a man!"  
  
Kari promptly kicks Tai in the left shin, making him reach down and grab it  
in pain.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Thank you!" Sora smiled, complimenting Kari's actions.  
  
"Who's side are you on anyway?" Tai asked Kari angrily.  
  
"Would you rather have her come over and kick you?" his sister shot back.  
  
Tai stopped hopping around and thought about Kari's question.  
  
"Ulp... now that I think of it, no. I can only imagine where she'd kick me."  
  
"Enough talk!" Sora shouted. "It's time to get rid of you once and for all."  
  
"In that case... run!"  
  
Tai and Kari ran off in opposite directions. Infuriated, Sora began shouting  
out orders.  
  
"What are you three dolts waiting for? Get them!"  
  
The threesome sprints off, with the biggest of the three going after Kari,  
while the other two gun for Tai.  
  
(Begin theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai  
and Kari are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all  
dressed in black. A gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is  
on it. Kari weeps openly into her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered  
into a hole in the ground and then promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along  
with a white buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a  
police station. Kari is walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her  
older brother, with the exception of a knee-length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai laughs as he chats with an Indian girl.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari drives up to a house in her Honda Prelude.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt fills out some paperwork at his desk, which has a framed picture of TK  
on it.  
  
And Yolei Inoue as the Informant...  
  
Yolei pulls a white and black one-piece swimsuit out of her closet.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
In one scene, Kari is seen handcuffing Davis' arms behind his back. In  
another, Tai and Sora are grappling with each other. And in a third, Greymon  
and Gatomon are digivolving to MetalGreymon and Angewomon, respectively.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's  
grave. Kari sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the  
tombstone. Tai hugs his little sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that  
their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song)  
  
Season 2, Episode 1 - "The Getaway" (03.04.03)  
  
As Agumon and Gatomon struggle to get out of the grip of the Octomon, the  
Octomons' owners are searching for Tai and Kari in the wearhouse. Sora  
taps her foot impatiently as she waits for some results.  
  
"I have a tea party in 20 minutes, guys! Miyuki doesn't like it when people  
show up late to her tea parties!"  
  
Tai stops behind some crates to take a breather.  
  
"Since when does Sora go to tea parties? She never went to one with me!"  
  
Tai then started running off again when he saw the shadows of two of the  
henchmen heading towards his hiding spot.  
  
"He's got to be here," one of them said.  
  
The two henchmen slowly made their way through the maze of crates. It didn't  
take them long to be within sight distance of Tai's new hiding place. But  
the oldest Kamiya detective was ready for them this time.  
  
"Happy Chinese New Year, suckers!" Tai yelled as he opened a crate full of  
rubber balls and started chucking them at the two henchmen as fast as he could.  
  
"Ow!" one of them yelled after a ball hit him in the chest.  
  
"Does this guy think he's some type of clown?" the other asked aloud.  
  
"Not impressed?" Tai asked, popping out from his hiding place with a dart gun  
in hand. "Then try this on for size!"  
  
Tai fired, sending two darts in the direction of the pursuing duo. One hits  
the shorter of the two in the neck, while the other gets it in the left  
shoulder.  
  
"What the..." the shorter one cursed before becoming sleepy and falling to  
the floor.  
  
"Who would have thought..." the other mentally noted before succumbing to  
drowsiness himself.  
  
After seeing the two drift off to sleep, Tai glanced at the box from which  
he had pulled the dart gun from. The label read 'Tranquilizers.'  
  
"Count on the Chinese to have everything," Tai remarked as he glanced around  
at several other boxes, these being labeled 'Placebos,' 'Poisonous,' and  
'Paralyzers,' respectively.  
  
On the other side of the warehouse, Kari was breathing heavily as she squatted  
down behind a group of empty oil barrels. Peering over the top, she saw the  
heaviest of the three henchmen looking in her direction, though he hadn't  
seen her yet. Kari ducked back behind the barrels as she thought of a plan.  
  
"Okay, think," Kari told herself. "You've been in situations before where you  
don't have Gatomon to help you. You can escape from this guy."  
  
Kari then got a great idea. Placing her back against the wall, she sat  
with her feet forward. With all her might, she kicked the two barrels in  
front of her, causing them to fall on their sides on roll towards her hunter.  
As Kari expected, the guy was too big to move out of the way. In his haste  
to escape Kari's trap, the barrels managed to topple him to the ground.  
  
"That worked better than I thought," Kari stated with a smile as she sprinted  
off.  
  
"I don't give up that easily," the guy said aloud, getting to his feet.  
  
Kari made her way over to a ladder leading up to the upper level, which she  
began climbing without any hesitation. The guy reached it seconds later and  
started chasing after her, looking up to see how far he had to go. But his  
face went red as he got a good look up Kari's skirt.  
  
Halfway up, Kari looked down to see her pursuer not chasing her, but rather  
trying to use his hands to cover up the blood coming out of his nose.  
  
"Hey!" Kari yelled, flattening her skirt with her hands and squeezing her legs  
together. "Who told you that you could look up there?"  
  
While yelling at the guy, Kari failed to notice Sora standing in the center of  
the warehouse. There was a small gun in her hands, and it was aimed right  
at Kari's head.  
  
"Kari..." Gatomon tried to yell before her mouth was muffled by one of the  
Octomon's tentacles.  
  
Sora prepared to squeeze the trigger, ready to blow Kari away and send her  
falling to the ground.  
  
"Never send a man to do a woman's job," Sora yelled as she squeezed the  
trigger.  
  
At the very last second, a dart was shot into Sora's trigger arm, throwing  
off her aim just enough that Sora's single bullet shot hit a ladder rung  
just inches to the left of Kari's head.  
  
Not even thinking about figuring out what had nearly hit her, Kari frantically  
climbs to the top and ducks into a control booth.  
  
Sora, meanwhile, was more focused on who had shot her. Actually, she knew  
who had... it was just a matter of calling him out.  
  
"TAI!"  
  
Sora looked around her in a circle, going from the two Octomon holding Agumon  
and Gatomon to the ladder where the biggest of her three henchmen was climbing  
to the top. She then glanced over to the front door, then to the bunch of  
crates behind her, then to third currently-not-doing-anything Octomon, and  
finally back at the first two Octomon.  
  
"You!" Sora shouted, pointing at the third Octomon. "Make yourself useful!  
Find him!"  
  
The Octomon quickly obeyed and started rummaging through the crates, knocking  
them over and making as much noise as humanly possible.  
  
"I know you're here somewhere, Tai Kamiya!"  
  
Suddenly, a second dart hits Sora in the neck.  
  
"Ow!" Sora yelped in pain before pulling the dart out. She then pointed off  
in the direction where the dart had come from. Octomon slithered over there  
and knocked the crates over, revealing Tai's hiding place.  
  
Octomon wrapped up Tai in his tentacles before he could get away. Hanging  
him upside down, Octomon went back over to Sora.  
  
"Good job," complimented Sora. She then turned her attention to Tai.  
  
"Say Sora," Tai began, "do you know how hot you look in that dress?"  
  
Sora looked cross as she twirled the dart that had hit her in the neck  
around her fingers, being careful as not to accidentally stab them.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere... especially after everything you did to me!"  
  
"You're still mad about that?"  
  
"I've always been mad about THAT! I thought you loved me! But then you  
made out with... her!"  
  
"Hey, she's was willing to show the goods. You weren't."  
  
"It's always been that way with you, hasn't it?"  
  
Sora then stepped forward and slapped Tai across the face.  
  
"What the fuck was that for? Oh... the whole Catherine thing."  
  
"It's just 'The Catherine Thing' to you?"  
  
"Catherine means nothing to me! I swear!"  
  
"And so has every woman you've ever slept with in your entire life!"  
  
"That's a nice way to summarize my love life in one sentence," Tai quipped  
sarcastically.  
  
"You're just lucky I don't end that life of yours right now!" Sora threatened,  
pointing her gun at Tai's head.  
  
"And why don't you? Still harboring feelings for me?"  
  
"Tai Kamiya! I wouldn't ever think about falling in love with you ever again,  
even if you were the last man on Earth!"  
  
"Then I guess my chances of me getting with you are slim to none, huh?"  
  
"More like extremely no chance in Hell!"  
  
"Then I'd better figure out a way to get to Heaven," snickered Tai.  
  
"How can you find this even remotely funny?" Sora asked, not happy that Tai  
was making light of the situation.  
  
"Because it's in my nature. It's the charming side of me that comes out  
whenever I want to get with a woman."  
  
"You're telling me that your upper head is actually smarter than your lower  
one? That's a new one!" Sora smiled.  
  
"You tell me not to make jokes and now you make one? Who died and made you  
the leader?"  
  
"The Poi brothers."  
  
"Say what?" Tai asked, surprised Sora gave him a straight answer.  
  
"The three guys chasing you... they're all brothers."  
  
"No wonder they all look the same," Tai mused. "Wait... you got three Chinese  
guys to become your lackeys? What'd you do... show off some skin?"  
  
"Let's just say I made an offer worth their while," Sora smirked.  
  
"You promised to give them sexual favors, I see. Figures... I guess it's  
hard being a beautiful woman and not having someone to sleep with."  
  
"My offer was not sexual!" Sora exclaimed angrily, reminding Tai of his  
perilous situation by cocking the gun and stick the barrel right at his mouth.  
  
"Okay, if you're that angry, you REALLY haven't had it in a long time!"  
  
"First you make jokes about your sexual life, and now you're commenting on  
mine? Don't you realize the gravity of the situation?"  
  
"The only gravity I realize is the one going to my head. Which is going to  
make me puke all over your lovely dress if I stay like this much longer!"  
  
Tai then smiled lecherously.  
  
"Then again..."  
  
"Enough of this debachery! Time to end this once and for all!"  
  
Sora pressed the gun against Tai's lips.  
  
"It's time to kiss goodbye to the end of your life!"  
  
"Can I get that goodbye kiss from you and not the gun?"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "On and on with the flirting! Why?"  
  
"Because it's human nature! Men and women were made to sleep together!"  
  
Suddenly, Sora feels her arm being pulled up into the air. She looks up and  
sees an attractive metal plate pulling the gun towards it. Sora was no  
match for it, as the gun flies out of her hand and attaches itself to the  
giant saucer above her.  
  
"And because I needed a few more seconds for Kari to do that!"  
  
Sora glanced up at the control booth where the plate was operated from. And  
waving from the window was Kari, happy as can be.  
  
"We've got you this time, Sora!" Kari yelled, even though Tai and Sora  
could barely hear her from inside the booth.  
  
"Little sisters," Tai laughed, "they'll do anything their big brother tells  
them too."  
  
"Maybe so, but you've forgotten one thing."  
  
Sora looks up at the Octomon holding Tai and nods. The Octomon turns Tai  
right side up, then proceeds to squeeze the living daylights out of him.  
  
"Ugh... you've got a pretty tight bear hug for a squid!" Tai commented.  
  
"I know how much you think about me, so let's say this is one of your dreams  
turned into a nightmare! Pretty ironic, don't you think?"  
  
"Never thought you'd... unnnh... be the girl... ugh... who's into that type  
of stuff... will you stop already?"  
  
But the Octomon proceeded to clamp his tentacles even tighter, making Tai  
scream in pain.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't dream of tormenting you that way. That's too  
perverted even for the likes of you. So you should be glad that he'll just  
crush your body before any of that crosses his mind."  
  
"Lucky me."  
  
"Now, to take care of that sister of yours."  
  
"Leave Kari out of this!"  
  
"She's already here, isn't she? She's already way in beneath her head!"  
  
Sora looked up to the catwalk, where the eldest (and only one still standing)  
Poi brother had finally gotten his nosebleed under control... and had reached  
the top of the ladder.  
  
"You've got a job to do!" Sora yelled. "Stop goofing around and get rid of  
her!"  
  
The Poi brother, still a bit disoriented, decides not to respond. Instead,  
he goes right for the control booth to do his job. Unfortunately for him,  
Kari was in wait with a metal chair.  
  
"Say goodnight!" Kari shouted as she used the chair to knock him unconscious.  
  
Kari ran out of the booth and onto the catwalk. Peering over the edge, she  
saw that Agumon and Gatomon were still unable to move, and that Tai was  
being crushed to death as Sora looked on.  
  
"Tai! I'll save you!"  
  
"Oh no, you won't! First I'll get rid of your brother, then I'll take care  
of you!"  
  
Sora looked over at Tai, whose face was beginning to turn blue.  
  
"Then again, your brother's pretty much finished anyway. It's your turn!"  
  
Sora picked up Tai's dart gun from the ground, then ran for the ladder.  
Kari looked around, hoping to find someway to save her brother and stop Sora.  
She then found her solution... the master fuse box. But it was all the way  
on the other side of the warehouse.  
  
Kari shrugged her shoulders. "No one said being the heroine was ever easy."  
  
She took off in a sprint, hoping to get to the box before Sora could get to  
her. Sora reached the ladder, but as she was about to climb it, she decided  
to toss the dart gun off to the side. She knew the fastest way to get up  
was to use both hands. Besides, she could use those same hands to strangle  
Kari to death, if need be.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sora asked as she climbed. "I'm not going to hurt  
you that much!"  
  
Sora reached the top of the ladder, but by then Kari was in arms' reach of  
the fuse box. Kari opened the box and started flipping all the switches off.  
In an instant, the warehouse became pitch dark.  
  
"Lightning Paw!"  
  
The sound of one of the Octomon screaming can be heard flowing through the  
air. A second followed soon after, thanks to another attack.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
Agumon's Pepper Breath attack lit up the small portion of the room around  
him, as he managed to get Octomon to release him. Gatomon appeared next to  
him and pointed in the direction she remember seeing Tai in.  
  
"It's about time we got to do more than just play hostage!" Gatomon exclaimed.  
"Fire!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
Agumon fired straight ahead, right onto the third Octomon's tentacles... and  
Tai. The attack made Octomon release Tai, but both were in a panic, trying  
to extinguish the flames on their tentacles/clothes.  
  
"Agumon! Put me out, put me out!"  
  
Tai began to roll back and forth on the ground, with Agumon helping out. In  
just seconds, Tai managed to get rid of the flames with just partially  
charred clothes to deal with.  
  
"Kari, let's get out of here before Sora finds us!"  
  
"Okay Tai!"  
  
Sounds of Kari's feet clanking on the metal floor of the catwalk rings  
through the air.  
  
"You're not getting to him if I have anything to say about it!"  
  
Sora's feet began making the same sound, as the two young women were making  
a break for the ladder. But Tai couldn't tell who was closer.  
  
"Kari, can you hear me?" Tai yelled as he made a break for the ladder.  
  
"Yeah!" Kari yelled back.  
  
"When you get to where the ladder is, jump straight down!"  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"I'll catch you!"  
  
"You'll catch me? What kind of escape plan is that?"  
  
"Just trust me!"  
  
Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon arrived at where they thought the bottom of the  
ladder was. It was now pitch dark again, as the Octomon had put out all of  
their flames. But they didn't know where Tai and the Digimon were, so our  
heroes were safe for the moment.  
  
"Once I catch Kari, take the ladder out!" Tai said to Agumon and Gatomon.  
  
"Got it!" the two Digimon shouted in unison.  
  
The loud footsteps of both young women were drawing ever closer. Suddenly,  
one of the pairs of footsteps was replaced by the sound of someone screaming  
their head off.  
  
"Catch meeeeeee!"  
  
Tai, unable to see, stuck his arms out and caught whatever had fallen.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Tai backed up as best as he could with someone in his arms, as Agumon and  
Gatomon worked away at the metal base of the ladder.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Lightning Paw!"  
  
Agumon's Pepper Breath succeeded in weakening the bars just enough for  
Gatomon's Lighting Paw attack to slice through the remains, cutting the ladder  
off from the base.  
  
"Timber!" Gatomon yelled lumberjack style, hoping Tai and Kari were not in  
the path of the ladder.  
  
CLANG!  
  
"Tai? Tai!"  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"We're alright," came Tai's voice, before realizing that whomever he had  
caught had fallen out of his hands. "I think... Kari?"  
  
The other pair of footsteps that had approached the ladder were suddenly  
going away. But they could still be heard throughout the warehouse.  
  
"Kari?" Tai asked again, wondering whom he had caught.  
  
"T-T-Tai?" came a voice from nearby.  
  
Things remained pitch black for another good 10-15 seconds, as the footsteps  
eventually stopped clanging.  
  
Then, the lights switched back on.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon shouted. "You're all right!"  
  
Kari was indeed safe and sound... up on the catwalk, next to the open fuse  
box.  
  
"If Kari's up there," Agumon began, "then who's down here?"  
  
Agumon and Gatomon only had to look a few feet to their left to find the  
answer.  
  
Tai was kneeling over Sora, having pinned her arms and legs to the ground with  
his own limbs.  
  
"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Tai asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Sora shook her head before letting out a smile of her own.  
  
"Stupid Tai."  
  
Sometime later, the Hong Kong police had arrived on the scene. Sora and the  
three Poi brothers were being hauled off to prison, while the three Octomon  
were being sent to an animal shelter... since no one knew what to do with  
them.  
  
Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon watch as the bad guys are taken away from the  
warehouse.  
  
"You know, I still don't understand why those darts I shot at Sora didn't  
affect her at all," Tai wondered out aloud.  
  
"Where did you find that dart gun anyway?" Kari asked.  
  
"From one of the boxes. The darts were from a box named 'Placebos.' I  
was hoping that was a fancy name for sleep inducers."  
  
Kari shook her head. "Tai... placebos are useless."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Placebos are designed to look like an actual drug, or dart in this case,  
but they are either empty or filled with a harmless substance, like sugar."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's that then," Tai said, dusting his hands off.  
  
"Except for one thing," Kari began, raising her voice. "We didn't find out  
anything about you-know-what!"  
  
"That's right! And I know just who to blame for this!"  
  
"I want my 4500 yen back!" Tai yelled over the phone receiver.  
  
"I told you that I couldn't guarantee 100% reliability!" came Yolei's voice.  
  
"Do you realize that my old girlfriend just tried to kill me? Again?"  
  
"I told you that..." Yolei then stopped when the words 'old girlfriend'  
processed through her brain. "What old girlfriend?"  
  
"Your Hong Kong contact was my old girlfriend... she's still bitter about me  
for some reason... but that's none of your concern! I want my money back!"  
  
As Tai was commanding Yolei to refund his fee, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon  
watched from a nearby bench. The pay phone Tai was using on a street  
corner in the middle of Hong Kong's open market district.  
  
"Fresh fish!"  
  
"Beautiful jade necklaces!"  
  
"Parrots for sale!"  
  
Gatomon smiled. "Now this is my kind of town! Can I borrow some money,  
Kari?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not for some souvenirs?"  
  
"Not if you're going to eat them," Kari giggled.  
  
Finally, Tai came out of the phone booth.  
  
"So, you done harping Yolei for a refund?"  
  
"She said she already spent the money on a down payment for an apartment."  
  
"For 4500 yen? Where's the apartment? Under a bridge in East Shinjuku?"  
  
"Besides, she thinks she found a much reliable lead on our bounty."  
  
Kari jumped up from her seat. "You mean..."  
  
"Yep! We're going to India!"  
  
Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon were shocked at this revelation.  
  
"India? Why do we need to go there?"  
  
"Because that's where Yolei said we'll find someone who might know someone  
else who's been in contact with the guy we're after there."  
  
"Why can't she just tell us directly?"  
  
"She's already paying for our plane ride there, which she expects us to pay  
back every cent of, by that way. Telling her directly would have cost me  
another 10000 yen on top of that!"  
  
Kari sighed. "Sounds like a wild goose chase to me. Besides, won't Matt get  
worried about us not coming back to Japan?"  
  
"Yolei will take care of that."  
  
"How come that makes me fear for my job?"  
  
Tai grabbed Kari by the hand and began to pull her towards the airport.  
  
"Come on... our flight leaves in an hour!"  
  
"Slow down, Tai! What is this... a race around the world?"  
  
Agumon and Gatomon followed close behind, making sure not to be left behind.  
  
"You're not going on a world tour without me," Agumon shouted.  
  
"And we're doing it in 80 days or you're money back!" Gatomon exclaimed.  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Yolei...  
  
Hi everyone! Yolei here! I finally get to do one of these teasers! It  
feels so great to be part of the series now! It's too bad some people don't  
appreciate my work and pay me for my services! Hey, I skipped out on college  
to work as an informant, so this is the only way I can get the bills paid!  
What? I'm out of time already?  
  
The next episode is called "Be Mine." Talk about straight to the point! 


	2. Be Mine

"The Detectives Kamiya: Tai Mahal," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: Although wrong with her Hong Kong hint, Yolei gets one from a  
friend of hers in India. Tai and Kari fly there, but it takes them awhile to  
find Yolei's friend. But what will Tai do when he finds out that their  
contact is female?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual situations  
(though not all may be present in each episode). Do not read this if you are  
too young or you are against reading fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
Here's a special belated Valentine's Day episode of "The Detectives Kamiya,"  
just for the couples out there! Or just for those of you who want to see Tai  
make out with another woman...  
  
Hong Kong International Airport  
  
Tai and Kari were at one of the ticket counters, trying to pick up the tickets  
that Yolei was paying for. After getting them, they went right to their  
boarding gate, where people were already going through luggage inspection.  
  
"Do you actually think we'll find anything relative in India?" Kari asked  
her brother, in front of her in line.  
  
"Who knows?" Tai asked back. "But if this lead turns out false too, we're  
going back home and I'm going to make Yolei pay me back every yen!"  
  
As they waited in line to have their belongings checked, Kari glanced out a  
side window and sighed deeply.  
  
"I promise, mother... the answers will be coming soon."  
  
(Begin theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai  
and Kari are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all  
dressed in black. A gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is  
on it. Kari weeps openly into her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered  
into a hole in the ground and then promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along  
with a white buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a  
police station. Kari is walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her  
older brother, with the exception of a knee-length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai laughs as he chats with an Indian girl.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari drives up to a house in her Honda Prelude.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt fills out some paperwork at his desk, which has a framed picture of TK  
on it.  
  
And Yolei Inoue as the Informant...  
  
Yolei pulls a white and black one-piece swimsuit out of her closet.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
In one scene, Kari is seen handcuffing Davis' arms behind his back. In  
another, Tai and Sora are grappling with each other. And in a third, Greymon  
and Gatomon are digivolving to MetalGreymon and Angewomon, respectively.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's  
grave. Kari sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the  
tombstone. Tai hugs his little sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that  
their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song)  
  
Season 2, Episode 2 - "Be Mine" (03.04.03)  
  
A couple of hours later, the quartet of Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon arrive  
in New Delhi, India's capital city. The sun was already beginning to set as  
they debated on what to do.  
  
"Let's enjoy the night life!" Tai suggested. "We ought to find something fun  
to do here!"  
  
"We need to find a hotel room first!" Kari told him. "Then we need to find  
Yolei's contact and see what he knows. Then, and only then, will we go  
sightseeing."  
  
"Ah, you're no fun."  
  
Agumon and Gatomon were surpised to see the debate end so calmly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gatomon whispered to Agumon. "Tai usually tries to get his  
way. Why so easygoing?"  
  
"He's hungry," Agumon whispered back.  
  
It didn't take long for them to find a hotel with some vacancies. To save  
money (and to keep from having to owe Yolei even more money), they decided  
to share one room.  
  
Once they got to their room, Tai immediately threw his suitcase onto one of  
the two queen-sized beds and then ran for the bathroom. He closed the door  
immediately, and it wasn't long before Kari heard the shower turn on. Kari  
walked over to the door and knocked on it.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking a shower! What else?"  
  
"We're just going to meet our contact! Why do you need a shower?"  
  
"What if the contact's a woman? I want to make a good first impression on  
her!"  
  
"We don't have time to flirt, Tai! We're here on business, not pleasure!"  
  
"You're just jealous because..."  
  
"I know, I know," Kari said, giving up and walking away. "I hate it when  
you use THAT as a defending argument."  
  
Eventually, the foursome were on the streets of India, beginning their  
search for their contact... whomever he was.  
  
"So Kari, what's the name of this contact anyway?" Tai asked.  
  
Kari shot Tai a puzzled look. "I thought you knew."  
  
Tai shook his head. "Not me."  
  
"Didn't Yolei tell you who we're looking for?"  
  
Tai thought for a minute. "Um... nope."  
  
"You sure? Yolei didn't say what his name is?"  
  
"I thought she did, but I guess she didn't," replied Tai, scratching his head.  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon stood in the middle of the street, as the  
crowds of people around them continued to move on.  
  
"What do we do now?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"We've got no other choice," answered Kari. "I'm going to have to go back  
to the hotel and call Yolei."  
  
"I'm coming with you," Gatomon told her partner.  
  
"Don't go anywhere, you two. We'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"What are you worried about? We'll still be here!"  
  
"How come I don't believe you?"  
  
"Come on! If you can't trust your own sibling, who can you trust?"  
  
Kari decided not to answer her older brother's question. She proceeded to  
head back to the hotel, with Gatomon in tow. Tai and Agumon were left  
standing there.  
  
"So Tai, what now?" Agumon asked.  
  
"What else? We've got to wait for Kari and Gatomon to get back. Besides,  
if we don't know this guy's name, why should we waste energy trying to find  
him?"  
  
"I guess you're right," agreed a reluctant Agumon.  
  
The two drifted off to the side of the street, as much of the way of  
passersby as possible. Tai and Agumon stood against the wall of a nearby  
building, waiting for Kari and Gatomon to return.  
  
And then, he heard her voice...  
  
"Three, please."  
  
Tai looked left and right, trying to figure out where that heavenly voice  
was coming from. Noticing his partner's state of disarray, Agumon decided  
to interrupt him.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
But Tai didn't reply. He was too focused on trying to find the woman the  
voice belonged to.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Not now, Agumon. I hear her."  
  
"Her? You mean Kari's back already?"  
  
"Not Kari. Someone else. Someone with a beautiful voice."  
  
"Thank you," came the voice again.  
  
"There!" Tai told Agumon. "There it is again!"  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
Agumon tried to listen for the same voice Tai had heard. But that was  
nearly impossible, thanks to all of the background noise made by cars,  
carriages, and the people walking by.  
  
"I don't hear anything."  
  
Tai ran in the direction of where he had heard the voice.  
  
"Tai! Where are you going?"  
  
"Just stay there! I'll be right back!"  
  
Tai quickly disappeared amongst the crowd, leaving Agumon all alone.  
  
"Kari and Gatomon are not going to be happy about this."  
  
Tai made his way through the busy early evening crowd, trying to identify  
the face from which that beautiful voice had spouted from.  
  
Having no luck matching face to voice, he decided to take his chances and  
start stopping every woman he could and see if he could repeat the young  
women's words.  
  
"Three, please," Tai said.  
  
"I'm not selling anything," one woman responded.  
  
"I wasn't trying to buy anything," Tai sulked.  
  
Maybe the second time's the charm...  
  
"Three, please."  
  
"Sorry," apologized a second. "Don't speak Japanese."  
  
"I don't speak Indian, but you don't see me complaining."  
  
Moving on...  
  
"Three, please."  
  
This woman reached into her purse and handed Tai three coins.  
  
"Uh... thanks."  
  
On to the next...  
  
"Three, please."  
  
But before this woman could respond, her husband got in between them.  
  
"What are you doing talking to my wife?"  
  
Tai is seen running away as an assortment of vegetables are thrown at him.  
  
After going a block or two, Tai finally stopped running to catch his breath.  
The guy who had been chasing him had given up and continued on with his wife,  
leaving Tai in the clear for now.  
  
"This is getting me nowhere!" Tai yelled, not caring who heard him. "I'll  
never find that woman!"  
  
"One, please."  
  
Tai perked up suddenly. "That voice..."  
  
Just a few feet to his right, in front of a vegetable stand, was a dark-skinned  
Indian girl. Her back was to him, but he didn't care much about that. He  
just stood there and admired the woman, who had a basket in one hand and a  
pouch full of money in the other.  
  
"Thank you, come again!" the booth clerk said as the woman walked away.  
  
Making sure no one was looking strangely at him, Tai decided to follow her.  
  
Back at the street corner where Agumon was waiting, Kari and Gatomon were  
just returning. Kari had a large picture in her right hand, which was down  
by her side.  
  
"Miss us?" Gatomon asked, nearly scaring Agumon out of his skin.  
  
"Not really," Agumon replied, which resulted in him getting a swat in the  
hindside by Gatomon's tail.  
  
"Where did Tai go?" Kari asked, glancing around the block for her brother.  
  
"He... went off somewhere."  
  
"What's so hard about staying put? I bet he's looking for some girl to make  
out with because it's Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Valentine's Day?" Agumon wasn't familiar with the holiday. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a holiday in which women present chocolates to their bosses and other  
male friends. Men are then expected to take the women out to dinner or some  
other similar gesture."  
  
"I'm glad the Digital World doesn't have some strange custom like that,"  
thanked Gatomon.  
  
"It's one of the those days every year that shows that you care about  
someone. Everyone in Tokyo is really into it... including Matt."  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
Matt and most of the rest of his unit, both male and female, were at a  
restaurant in Tokyo. They were drinking, singing karaoke, and having just  
a good old time.  
  
Back in New Delhi...  
  
"What about Davis?" Gatomon asked. "Did you send him anything?"  
  
"D-D-Davis?" Kari said nervously, sweatdropping as she thought of where  
Davis was.  
  
A prison in Tokyo...  
  
Davis and Jun, who are temporarily sharing a cell because of overcrowding,  
are sulking as Valentine's Day is passing them by uneventful.  
  
"I know I did Kari wrong," Davis began as he lied on his flat bed, "but she  
could have at least sent me chocolates to show me she still cares!"  
  
"At least Kari MIGHT send you something," his older sister shouted from the  
bed above him. "Matt hasn't even graced me with his presence today, much  
less given me anything. IT'S NOT FAIR!"  
  
"D-D-Davis?" Kari asked again, seeing that Agumon and Gatomon were still  
awaiting an answer.  
  
"Yeah. You two had that great day together. Don't tell me you've forgotten  
about it already."  
  
"Gatomon... it was just one day out. You can't expect two people to fall  
in love after just one date."  
  
"It seems Davis did," Agumon commented.  
  
"Well, he's not really my type," Kari countered. "Anyway, let's just find  
Tai before he's introduced to the Kuma Sutra."  
  
"What?" the two Digimon asked, unfamiliar with the term.  
  
Kari sweatdropped. "Never mind."  
  
A couple of blocks away, the woman carrying her basket had rounded a street  
corner, exiting the market area and heading to the suburbs. Tai was still  
following from a distance. But not far enough, it seems...  
  
"I know you're following me," the woman said as she stopped walking. "If  
you want to do this, let's just get this over with."  
  
Tai revealed himself, beginning to walk towards the young woman. But then  
his eyes nearly fell out of his sockets as she put her basket down on the  
ground and then began to take her clothes off.  
  
"Whoa!" Tai panicked, running up to her. "I didn't really think Indian women  
were easy."  
  
That made the woman stop. "You mean... you're not here to have sex with me?"  
  
"Sex? Geese... straight to the point."  
  
"You mean you're not here to rape me?"  
  
"I don't believe in forcing women to have sex. They have to get to know me  
first."  
  
The woman relaxed a little and started putting her clothes back on.  
  
"I see you're not from around here."  
  
"Afraid not. Maybe that's a good thing."  
  
She picked up her basket and started walking away.  
  
"Wait... where are you going?" Tai asked.  
  
"If you don't want to do me, then I'm going to go on home. If that's okay  
with you."  
  
"I never said I didn't want to do you!"  
  
"Then why the hesitation?"  
  
"Like I said... I want to get to know you first. Besides, you have to want  
it as much as I do, or else it's no fun at all."  
  
The woman smiled as she stopped and ushered Tai to follow her.  
  
"I need to go home first. Then, I'll give you a tour of the city."  
  
"Um... okay."  
  
Tai ran until he was side-by-side with the Indian woman. The two then trotted  
off towards her house.  
  
Kari and the two Digimon were conducting a block-wide search for Tai. Too  
bad, since they were supposed to be looking for their contact.  
  
"Excuse me," Kari asked a passerby. "Have you seen my brother? Early 20s,  
about four inches than taller than me... and he's a guy."  
  
The guy shook his head before moving on. Kari sighed.  
  
"Tai... where are you?"  
  
After dropping by her house to leave her things behind, the young woman gave  
Tai a tour of the city.  
  
They decided to start by going to the Jantar Manter, an observatory where  
they enjoyed the beautiful night sky from a safe place. Tai points up to  
one of the constellations... the Big Dipper. His companion gasps in  
amazement, impressed by his stellar knowledge of the stars.  
  
Their next stop was the Raj Ghat, where the young Indian woman relayed Tai  
the saintly life of Mahatma Gandhi, to which Tai procceed to praise the  
peacemaker for laying the foundation for the world to one day follow.  
  
She then took him to the India Gate, a thin yet tall arched monument built  
to honor the Indian soldiers that lost their lives in World War I. The two  
of them are seen praying by the Amar Jowan Jyoti, the flame that honors  
the remains of the country's 'unknown soldiers.'  
  
After their sightseeing tour was done, Tai and his tour guide when to a  
secluded area not too far from her home. The two seemed to be giggling  
happily as they lied on the ground, facing each other.  
  
"I can't believe how you Japanese no so much!" she exclaimed, still impressed  
over his country's reputation.  
  
"When it comes to technology, no one's better!" Tai replied.  
  
"So... where else do you want to go?"  
  
"How about the Taj Mahal! I always wanted to see one of the Seven Wonders of  
the World!"  
  
"Tai... that's in Agra."  
  
"Agra? You mean on top of a mountain?"  
  
"No, silly. Agra, as in the city of Agra. It's almost three hours from here  
by car."  
  
"Three hours? Okay, forget that."  
  
The young woman giggled. She then stared into Tai's eyes, who responded by  
peering into hers. Before they knew, their lips were pressed against each  
others.  
  
But they were unaware that they had someone snooping on them... Agumon.  
  
"Kari's definitely not going to like this," Agumon told himself as he ran off.  
  
A few minutes later, Agumon had returned with Kari and Gatomon. He pointed to  
where Tai and the young woman were talking. But to the trio's surprise, both  
of them were still fully clothed.  
  
"Tai!" Kari yelled. "Where have you been?"  
  
Tai got up from the ground and looked at his sister.  
  
"How can you even think of making out with someone when we've got a job to do!  
I don't care even if it is Valentine's Day!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not making out!"  
  
"Then what are you doing with HER?" she asked, pointing to the woman still  
lying on the ground next to Tai.  
  
The woman in question sat up and turned to look at Kari.  
  
"Hello!" she greeted happily. "Are you Tai's girlfriend?"  
  
Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon all froze in place.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Tai shouted, pointing at Kari. "That's my little  
sister!"  
  
The woman looked at Tai, then at Kari, and finally back at Tai.  
  
"Oh, I see now. The family resemblance is quite uncanny."  
  
Kari then gasped as she took the photo she had been holding and showed it  
to Tai.  
  
"You're the person we're supposed to be looking for!"  
  
"What?" Tai asked, with his mouth gaping wide open.  
  
A little while later, Tai, Kari, and the woman are sitting at the dinner table  
inside her house. Agumon and Gatomon are in the living room nearby, playing  
with her two young male children.  
  
"So your name's Mina," Tai noted, finally learning it for the first time.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were friends of Yolei's?" Mina asked Tai. "If I  
knew who you were, I would've given you what you need without any trouble."  
  
"Well, it didn't help that I didn't know you were the contact," Tai said,  
making up an excuse.  
  
"That was Yolei's fault," Kari cut in, defending her brother. "She neglected  
to tell us your name."  
  
"Something tells me you've been shortchanging her payments," Mina said with a  
smile.  
  
"Her rate's way too high," commented Tai. "Can't you convince her to lower  
it?"  
  
"What she charges you is her business. Besides, your bill is paying for the  
information I'm about to give you, Tai."  
  
"Speaking of which, could you tell us what you know?" Kari asked politely.  
  
"Certainly," Mina replied, reaching into a drawer behind her. In it was a  
small brown box. She opens it and pulls out a picture of blonde-haired  
gentleman with sunglasses covering his eyes. He was wearing a business suit,  
but nothing else out of the ordinary could be picked out.  
  
"So, what's the deal with him?"  
  
"This is the guy who killed your mother, I believe."  
  
Tai and Kari examined the picture carefully. "How can you be sure?"  
  
"Well, when Yolei put out that notice that she was looking for information  
on your mother's killer, I went to work. I searched through police reports  
in Japan and all of Asia, as well as death certificates, on-line job  
applications, and anything else I could find.  
  
"Then, thanks to a newspaper clipping, and the fact that this guy is a former  
client of mine, I was able to use the information about the murder to ID  
this guy."  
  
"You mean you've seen this guy before?" Kari asked.  
  
Mina nods. "Three weeks ago. He needed me to help him uncover an oil  
smuggling operation that was based here in New Delhi."  
  
"He works for the police?" Tai jumped in.  
  
"Yes. Scotland Yard, in London."  
  
Tai and Kari looked at each other. "London?"  
  
"Go to London and you'll find this guy, the person who killed your mother."  
  
"Wow..." Tai gasped, now impressed with Mina's knowledge.  
  
"How reliable is your lead?"  
  
"93.2 percent."  
  
"Only 93.2 percent?"  
  
"Yes. Because the Tokyo police does not have a positive ID on this guy as  
the fifth gang member, I cannot fully guarantee that he is the one."  
  
Kari sighed. "I guess 93.2 percent is better than not 100 percent sure."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help you anymore than that, but I've told you everything  
I know."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The two Kamiya siblings stood up and bowed to Mina, who responded by doing  
the same. Kari then glanced at her older brother, a little angry at him.  
  
"Why did you make out with her if you knew she had kids?"  
  
"We didn't make out!" Tai shouted, still denying it.  
  
"But Agumon said he saw you two kissing."  
  
"Allow me to fill in the rest of the story," Mina jumped in.  
  
Flashback to the scene in question...  
  
Tai and Mina were in the middle of kissing, when suddenly Mina pulls away  
from Tai.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked. "I thought you were enjoying it."  
  
"I was, but..." Mina trailed off, turning away. "It's just..."  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
"Well... Tai, I'm married."  
  
"Married?"  
  
"Actually, was married. My husband died in a construction accident five  
months ago."  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that."  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault."  
  
Tai lowered his head, not believing that he wasn't about to make out with her.  
But he knew there was a good reason why not, so he didn't seem to disappointed  
about it.  
  
"I also have two kids to take care of. I probably should be heading home to  
fix them dinner."  
  
"Look... I didn't know you were still upset over your husband and all. If  
you want, I'll leave."  
  
"No. Don't leave. It's my fault for leading you on. I'm sorry."  
  
"And that's when you and the Digimon interrupted us," Mina finished.  
  
"So, nothing happened?"  
  
"Nope," Tai confirmed. "Nothing."  
  
Mina laughed as she headed for the living room, walking past Tai in the  
process. "That's all you were going to get from me anyway."  
  
"What?" Tai asked, surprised. "But what about the sparks flying between us?"  
  
"I admit, there were some. Still, I don't fall in love easily. My ex-husband  
and I knew each other for eight years before we became romantically involved.  
It would take at least that long for me to feel the same way about someone  
else."  
  
Kari laughed as she patted Tai on the back. "Looks like someone's leaving  
without any chocolate!"  
  
Tai lowered his head and cried as Mina and Kari laughed at his misfortune.  
  
A little while later, Mina and her two children waved goodbye as Tai, Kari,  
Agumon, and Gatomon left.  
  
"Cheer up, Tai!" said an encouraging Kari. "There'll be other Valentine's  
Days."  
  
"But I thought Mina and I really had something special," Tai said.  
  
"Ah... too bad she's not Japanese, or she would've at least given you some  
chocolates to take with you."  
  
Tai sighed. "Yeah. That's a bummer."  
  
Kari then procceed to reach into her purse and present Tai with a small,  
heart-shaped box of chocolates.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Tai!"  
  
Tai took it with pride and began to cry happily. "Kari..."  
  
"I knew you were feeling lonely, but I want you to know that I'm always by  
your side."  
  
Tai smiled and wrapped his arms around Kari, giving his sisters a big hug.  
  
"Ah, you're the best little sister a guy could ever have!"  
  
"There's no other," Kari said back.  
  
"Let's celebrate by going out to eat! My treat!"  
  
Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon rejoiced in celebration as Tai led them off to a  
late Valentine's Day dinner on him.  
  
Author's Notes:  
Valentine's Day in Japan is celebrated differently than it is here in the  
United States. As mentioned in this episode, women are obligated to give  
their boss and all of their male acquaintances chocolate. In return, the  
men are supposed to take the women out to dinner.  
  
Japan also has White Day, which takes place on March 14th, one month later.  
On this day, men are supposed to give the women chocolate, so the roles  
have been reversed.  
  
Needless to say, Valentine's Day is a lot more expensive for guys who live  
in Japan then those who live in America. Thank goodness we only have to  
give cards, candy, and flowers.  
  
Thanks to the American version of Shonen Jump for providing information on  
this holiday, for without it this episode would have never been completed.  
  
Also of note... those of you have missed the old format of "The Detectives  
Kamiya," you're in luck! Beginning next episode, and at least through the  
end of this season, there will be nothing but 3-episode arcs. Enjoy!  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Tai...  
  
We got you now, buddy! We travel to London, where we hope to put the guy  
who killed my mom away! Unfortunately, we end up in the middle of a Scotland  
Yard scandal. Three best friends, all Yard officers, are wrapped up in it.  
One is the good guy, one is the traitor, and the other... has a fetish for  
striped socks.  
  
The title of our next mystery is "Backstabbing Brits, Part 1." See you then! 


	3. Backstabbing Brits, Part 1

"The Detectives Kamiya: Backstabbing Brits," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: Tai and Kari head to London, after Mina has identified the person  
who killed the siblings' mother. Before they can apprehend the guy, the two  
are wrapped in a Scotland Yard scandal of epic proportions! Well, at least  
for the three officers involved...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual situations  
(though not all may be present in each episode). Do not read this if you are  
too young or you are against reading fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
Back to the 3-part arcs everyone so much enjoys! The first of five scheduled  
arcs, which you'll read here, will finally bring an end to one mystery  
(getting their mother's killer) and lead towards solving a still unsolved one  
(stay tuned to see what that one is). This story arc is also the first of  
two involving a crossover. To see who the crossover stars are, keep  
reading...  
  
******  
  
New Delhi, India  
  
Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon are packing all of their things and stuffing  
a souvenir or two into their suitcases as they prepare to leave their hotel  
room.  
  
"Can you believe it, Kari? We're finally going to nab this guy! All of  
our hard work has finally paid off!"  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Mom can rest in peace, Dad can move on with his life, knowing the murderer's  
behind bars, and you... well, you can finally go back to college!"  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. What about me? Well, I was thinking to stay on the force  
for a few more months. Just until I can find a well-paying job."  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Yes?" Tai turns to look at his sister, who sighs and shakes her head.  
  
"Tai... how do we know for sure this IS the guy?"  
  
"Didn't you hear what Mina said? She said she's 93.2 percent sure!"  
  
"That other 6.8 percent is what worries me."  
  
"Come on! You said it yourself. 93.2 percent is better than Yolei's  
prediction of not 100 percent sure!"  
  
"But Mina also has dealt with the guy. What if she works for him, and is  
calling him right now to tell him to go into hiding?"  
  
"An informant NEVER chooses sides," comes a woman's voice from off-screen.  
  
Tai turns around and finds Mina mysteriously in their room... and standing  
right in front of him.  
  
"Ack!" Tai yelped, jumping on to his bed. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"For our own safety," Mina told him, "we try not to get involved in personal  
scuffles. Or with clients."  
  
"I hope it's okay..." Agumon cut in. "You guys were so involved in your  
conversation that you didn't hear Mina knock."  
  
"So we answered the door for you!" Gatomon added.  
  
"How about a little warning next time?" Tai told Mina as he got back to  
his feet.  
  
"What's up, Mina?" the younger Kamiya asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Mina pulls out a newspaper from behind her back.  
  
"Well... it's about Scotland Yard."  
  
Tai takes the paper from Mina and glances at the main headline. He then  
gasps.  
  
"No way! NO WAY!"  
  
******  
  
(Begin theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai  
and Kari are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all  
dressed in black. A gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is  
on it. Kari weeps openly into her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered  
into a hole in the ground and then promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along  
with a white buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a  
police station. Kari is walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her  
older brother, with the exception of a knee-length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai laughs as he chats with an Indian girl.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari drives up to a house in her Honda Prelude.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt fills out some paperwork at his desk, which has a framed picture of TK  
on it.  
  
And Yolei Inoue as the Informant...  
  
Yolei pulls a white and black one-piece swimsuit out of her closet.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
In one scene, Kari is seen handcuffing Davis' arms behind his back. In  
another, Tai and Sora are grappling with each other. And in a third, Greymon  
and Gatomon are digivolving to MetalGreymon and Angewomon, respectively.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's  
grave. Kari sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the  
tombstone. Tai hugs his little sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that  
their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song)  
  
******  
  
Season 2, Episode 3 - Backstabbing Brits, Part 1 (03.25.03)  
  
Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon ran over to see what Tai was yelling about. As  
they saw the headline, they also were in shock.  
  
"No way!" Kari shouted, repeating her older brother's utterance.  
  
"That's what I said!" Tai reiterated.  
  
"SPIES CAUGHT IN THE ACT!" Agumon said aloud, reading from the headline.  
"Three officers arrested for spilling secrets."  
  
"I think what will really grab your attention is the person in the picture,"  
suggested Mina.  
  
The foursome looked at the picture. In the center of it is a blonde-haired  
gentleman. In fact, the same one that Mina had identified as Mrs. Kamiya's  
murderer just last night. On either side of him were two woman dressed  
almost like he was. One had purplish-red hair, the other yellowish-blonde.  
Kari proceeded to read the caption.  
  
"Mitsuo Yamaki, in the center, considered the ringleader, being brought into  
Scotland Yard in handcuffs. Co-conspirators Reika Ootori, to his left, and  
Megumi Onodera."  
  
"So, what type of secrets were they selling, and to whom?" Tai asked as he  
looked up from the paper.  
  
"To the best of my knowledge, security secrets. You know, how and where  
monuments are guarded... that sort of stuff. As for to whom... no one knows  
for sure.  
  
Mina then smirked as she held out her right hand and twiddled her fingers.  
  
"But, I've managed to figure that out... but it's gonna cost you."  
  
Tai and Kari glanced at each other and grumbled. Kari then went for her  
purse to get some money.  
  
"Are all informants as money-grubbing as you and Yolei?" Tai asked.  
  
"Being an informant is a dangerous job," lectured Mina. "Even more dangerous  
than being a gang ringleader or the head of the police force. Us informants  
always have to watch our backs and be able to get what we need to escape on  
a moment's notice. That's why we charge so much. After all, I can't just go  
and steal stuff, now can I?"  
  
"I guess that doesn't apply to stealing money!" Tai exclaimed as he watched  
Kari hand Mina some money.  
  
"You should be happy that I always put my earnings to good use," replied Mina  
as she used her free hand to count the money and then pocket it in her robe.  
  
"So, who did they sell them too?" Kari asked.  
  
Mina takes a deep breath, then replies to Kari's question.  
  
"Japan."  
  
"WHAT?" responded Tai, after a delayed reaction.  
  
"That's preposterous!" Kari shouted, defending her native country. "What  
would Japan want to do with that kind of information?"  
  
"I haven't figured that one out yet. But here's the real kicker! Yamaki  
and his two 'girlfriends' were born... in Japan!"  
  
"So they're Japanese-English?"  
  
"This might be more dangerous than we thought." Kari then looks at Tai.  
What if we're about to step right into the middle of an international  
incident?"  
  
"Yamaki's been loose for more than ten years, Kari! He killed our mother,  
and if we don't get him know, he may take out everyone in London! We have  
no choice but to step in!"  
  
"By the way, I sent Yolei a copy of the clipping via e-mail this morning, but  
she didn't reply before I left to come here."  
  
"What's with you humans and your infatuation with war?" Gatomon asked, puzzled  
over the possibility of another war between humans.  
  
"Gatomon, humans don't like war. But sometimes... well, it's necessary."  
  
"Like when?" Agumon asked, curious.  
  
"I don't know," Tai replied, shrugging his shoulders. "The important thing  
is, we've got stop one from breaking out here and now."  
  
Kari picks up her bags and heads for the door. "Thanks for all your help,  
Mina. We really appreciate it."  
  
"Sure," Mina chided happily. "Oh, could you tell Yolei that I said hi?"  
  
"I'll make sure of it myself."  
  
======  
  
As the foursome is at the airport waiting for their flight to start loading,  
Kari is talking on a pay phone with Yolei.  
  
======  
  
Over in Tokyo, Yolei is holding the cordless phone up to ear as she deals  
with ringing up a customer at her family's convenience store.  
  
"It's a shock to me too," Yolei said into the receiver before hitting the  
'Total' button on the register. "That'll be 1250 yen!"  
  
"What?" the customer, a 27-year old man yelled as he had a jar of Pocky  
nestled under his armpit. "This better be the best damn candy I've ever  
eaten!"  
  
He opened the jar and took one chocolate stick out. He bit a part of it off  
and started chewing on it. After a few seconds...  
  
"Lucky bitch," he mumbled as he pulled out the exact amount and then left.  
  
"I guess you don't want a receipt?" Yolei asked as the guy stomped out. But  
she returned her attention to Kari when she heard her talking.  
  
"Any idea what Japan would want with that information?" Kari asked.  
  
"What do I look like?" Yolei shot back as she put the money in the register.  
"The army's commanding officer?"  
  
"Okay, let me phrase it a different way. Can you find out what they plan to  
do?"  
  
"Hmmm... hacking into a military computer is very hard. And I do risk getting  
caught and thrown in jail for it."  
  
"Please?" Kari pleaded. "It would put my mind at ease if I knew what was  
going on."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Name your price."  
  
Yolei's eyes brightened. "Really? Name MY price?"  
  
"KARI!" came Tai's loud voice, which Yolei could now hear. "Don't offer to  
pay her any more money! We've already used up this week's regular pay and our  
seasonal vacation pay!"  
  
With that, Tai hung up the phone. Yolei pushed the off button on her cordless  
and placed it on the counter. Then she pulls out a digital timer from  
underneath the register and starts to wind it.  
  
"Let's see... twelve hours should do it!"  
  
She puts the timer down on the counter and starts it. The ticker starts  
counting down from 12 hours. On top of the clock is a label reading 'Time  
Until Client Calls Back and Begs for Information.' Yolei smiled as she  
pumped her fist in the air.  
  
"At this rate, my apartment will back to the way it was before by week's end!  
I LOVE this job!"  
  
******  
  
After a nine-and-a-half hour flight from New Delhi to London, the British  
Airways flight carrying Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon finally lands at  
Heathrow Airport.  
  
As the quartet enters the terminal, they notice that most of the travelers  
are shooting odd glances their way.  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel like we're not welcome?" Kari wondered.  
  
"Maybe they know we're Japanese," Tai replied.  
  
"I doubt one incident would be enough to make everyone here hate Japan."  
  
"Go home!" someone in the terminal yelled.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "So much for that theory."  
  
The foursome went to the luggage retrieval area to get their bags. Once  
again, they were getting weird glances from the people waiting there.  
  
"Maybe it's not the whole being Japanese thing," Gatomon spoke up. "I think  
everyone's looking at me and Agumon."  
  
"That would make sense," Agumon added. "Still, I thought most of the first  
world countries had already embraced Digimon?"  
  
"Yeah," Tai noted. "You'd think people here in the UK would know about the  
Digiworld."  
  
"It is strange," said Kari. "Still, we'd better be on our guard."  
  
Finally, their bags appeared on the conveyor belt. The two Kamiya siblings  
grabbed them and headed towards the terminal exit, with their Digimon not  
too far behind.  
  
======  
  
After fetching a taxi, the foursome were off, heading downtown to Scotland  
Yard. While their cabbie made his way through traffic, the detectives  
enjoyed seeing the bustling metropolis up close and personal.  
  
Roughly half an hour later, the cab pulled to a stop right at the entrance  
to Scotland Yard. Tai and Kari are the first to get out. But before Agumon  
and Gatomon could exit the cab, Kari holds her hand up and stops them.  
  
"I think you two should stay here," Kari told the Digimon.  
  
"Won't you need our help?" asked her partner, Gatomon.  
  
"I'm sure we can handle this alone. Besides, we don't want to spook anybody  
else out."  
  
Agumon scratches his head. "I still don't understand why there aren't any  
Digimon around here."  
  
"We can figure that out later. Besides, this is personal for us."  
  
Kari then turned to the driver.  
  
"We'll only be a few minutes. Please wait for us."  
  
The cabbie nodded. Kari then turned around and joined her older brother, who  
was at the main gate. He was trying to convince the guard to let him in.  
  
"First Class Detective Tai Kamiya," Tai announced, pulling out his badge to  
show to the guard. "Tokyo PD."  
  
"Tokyo?" the guard queried. "As in Tokyo, Japan?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"And what business do ye be having with Scotland Yard?"  
  
"Allow me," Kari cut in, reaching into her purse and pulling out a piece of  
paper. It was a photocopied version of the picture of Yamaki and company  
being arrested yesterday. "We're looking for the man in this picture."  
  
"The spy?"  
  
"Yes, the spy."  
  
"You think I'm going to let you bloody Japanese in so you can talk and  
exchange more secrets? Not likely, love!"  
  
"We're not here to swap secrets!" Tai exclaimed. "We have an outstanding  
warrant on the man in this picture. He's responsible for a murder that took  
place in Tokyo ten years ago."  
  
"Eh? Well, if that be, show me the warrant."  
  
"We don't exactly have a warrant..."  
  
"Then I'm not letting you in. Sorry."  
  
"We have every right to take custody of him!" Kari told the guard. "He is  
a murder suspect that needs to be extradited back to Japan to stand trial!"  
  
"Look, lass. My orders are strictly to keep anyone from communicating with  
the spies until all of the appropriate paperwork is filled out. Besides,  
you're in England. Warrant or no warrant, we still have jurisdiction."  
  
"We're talking about a first-degree murderer here!" Tai yelled. "If he turns  
out not to be a spy and you let him go, he could kill here in London!"  
  
"That's not my bloody problem. Unless ye can provide the proof, ye cannot  
enter and take him off our hands."  
  
Tai glances at her sister, who was doing her best to keep from falling apart.  
  
"I can't believe..." Kari began, "that you'd keep justice from being served."  
  
"What was that?" the guard asked, as he hadn't heard the entire statement.  
  
"We've searched for so long to find this guy... the guy who did us so wrong...  
and you won't let us take him away to serve his time!"  
  
"Kari, that's enough!" Tai shouted, pulling Kari back to the cab. "We'll  
figure out something! Just keep a hold of yourself!"  
  
"We've traveled so far to catch this killer... and you just deny us like that!"  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"Stop it, Tai! He should know the mistake he's making by keeping him here!"  
  
"Calm down! I don't like it either, but the last thing we want is to get  
into any trouble! Let's find somewhere to come up with another plan!"  
  
The two Kamiya siblings were now by the cab again, as Gatomon opened the door.  
Agumon and Gatomon pulled Kari in, who struggled somewhat at first but gave  
in quickly afterwards. Tai then piled in with them.  
  
"Do you know any good hotels around here?" Tai asked the cabbie.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Well, start driving!"  
  
The cabbie pulled the taxi cab away from Scotland Yard. Meanwhile, Tai turned  
his attention towards his irate little sister.  
  
"Why did you stop me, Tai?"  
  
"I don't know about you, Kari, but I don't want to be surrounded by all of  
Scotland Yard!"  
  
"The guy's a murderer! The reason we came to London was to arrest him and  
take him back to Tokyo to have him tried in court!"  
  
"We don't know that for sure! Mina said so herself! And earlier... you were  
the one saying that maybe this wasn't a safe assumption!"  
  
"Well, I've changed my mind from a few hours ago! This guy, beyond a doubt,  
must be the one!"  
  
"That's crazy talk!"  
  
"What happened to your sense of justice?"  
  
"It got replaced by my common sense!"  
  
The two Kamiya siblings were staring each other down, both at wit's end.  
Agumon and Gatomon were tugging on their shirt collars, holding them back.  
  
"Don't fight!" pleaded Agumon.  
  
"It's not worth it!" Gatomon told them.  
  
"Don't worry," Tai said, turning away from Kari and towards the window. "I  
know better than to fight over something as silly as this."  
  
"This isn't silly!" yelled Kari. "We're talking about our mother's murderer!  
There's nothing silly about that!"  
  
"Will you listen to yourself?" Tai yelled back, turning back again. "Your  
better judgement is being clouded by your hate for a guy we don't even know  
is the one!"  
  
"So now you don't trust the information that Mina gave us?"  
  
"I trust it enough to lead our investigation in the right direction! I don't  
trust it enough to come out finger pointing at some guy we've never met  
before!"  
  
Kari, frustrated beyond belief, crosses her arms over her chest and turns  
away from her brother.  
  
"I can't believe you! There we were, just mere footsteps away from throwing  
the book at the guy, and you gave up just like that!"  
  
Tai was about to retort, but he stopped himself. He wanted to make sure that  
what he was going to say came out right.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"What? You're going to refute the evidence? You mean the trip to India to  
see Mina was all for naught?"  
  
Tai sighed. "Look... whether this Yamaki character is the guy or not, I  
don't know. But we'll never get in to question him by barging in and making  
a scene."  
  
"So, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"First... you've got to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!  
And second... we're going to make a few phone calls after we check into the  
hotel."  
  
Kari continued to look out the window as Tai laid out the rest of his plan.  
  
"Once we get what we need, we'll go back and try to get into Scotland Yard  
again."  
  
Kari thought for a minute before shooting back a response.  
  
"Okay... we'll do it your way. But only as long as we do go back for him."  
  
"It's a promise, Kari! If he's the guy, we'll nail him good!"  
  
======  
  
Once the group had secured a hotel room, Tai went straight to work while  
Agumon and Gatomon enjoyed some good old English television. And thanks to  
some coaxing from Tai, Kari had gone off to take a shower and think over  
things alone.  
  
Tai fiddled through his bags to search for his address book just as he heard  
the water flowing into the bathtub.  
  
"I hope the guys at home don't mind me making a few calls," he said aloud as  
he finally pulled the address book out. "I wonder what time it is over  
there."  
  
Tai went over to the phone and picked up the receiver. As soon as he heard  
the dial tone, he turned to his address book and flipped through it. Finding  
the phone number for his intended caller, he began to dial the number.  
  
======  
  
In an apartment halfway around the world, the phone began to ring off the  
hook in a dark room. It rang about five times before someone had turned on  
the lights in the room. The person started heading over just as the  
answering machine began.  
  
"Hi! You've reached the phone of Mr. Matt Ishida. I can't come to the phone  
right now, but leave a message at the beep. If this is an emergency, please  
call the number for the police station."  
  
The machine beeped just as Matt reached it. He lowered his arm down to pick  
up the receiver, just in case it was someone he knew.  
  
It was...  
  
"Matt! It's me, Tai! If you're there and you're not drunk or with a  
woman..."  
  
Before Tai could finish, Matt had picked up the receiver.  
  
"Where have you been? It's been almost a week since you left!"  
  
"We're hot on the trail of killer, Matt!"  
  
"Hot on the trail? You mean you still haven't found the guy?"  
  
"Well... we know who he is."  
  
"A lot of good that does! Do you know how hectic things have gotten here  
since you and Kari left!"  
  
"We're not the only detectives on the force, chief."  
  
"You're the only good ones! Look, if you're on a wild goose chase around  
the world, then I suggest you two come back now. You're wasting your time  
and mine."  
  
"That's the thing, Matt. We know where the guy is, but..."  
  
"But? But what?"  
  
"Well... Scotland Yard got to him first."  
  
"Scotland Yard? Where the hell is that?"  
  
"In London."  
  
"London? What the fuck are you doing in London, of all places?"  
  
"This is where we tracked the killer to!"  
  
"You told me you were going to India!"  
  
"Right... and that led us here!"  
  
Matt sighed and shook his head. "So if Scotland Yard has him locked up, why  
haven't you gone there and interrogated him to find out if he's the guy?"  
  
"That's where our problem lies, Matt. You see... the guy's accused of being  
a spy, working against the English government."  
  
"Hmmm... that is serious. And they wouldn't let you in?"  
  
"The thing is... he's accused of spying for Japan."  
  
"Japan?"  
  
"I don't know if there's any truth to it, but Scotland Yard seems to think  
so."  
  
"Regardless of whether it's true or not, they'll probably keep you from  
getting to him..."  
  
"Because they'll think we're working with him. Right... we know that  
already."  
  
"So... what do you need?"  
  
"You mean you'll help us?"  
  
"Anything to get you two back here and on the job. I'll call the station  
and get one of the nightshift guys to check it out. Tell me everything you  
know on this guy..."  
  
*** To be continued... ***  
  
Author's Notes:  
Just for those of you unenlightened with the English dub names -  
Mitsuo Yamaki - Yamaki  
Reika Ootori - Riley  
Megumi Onodera - Tally  
  
And so the Hypnos gang of Tamers guest stars in this arc of the series.  
Interesting, huh? Well, things will get more interesting from here on out,  
I'll tell you that much!  
  
******  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Kari...  
  
After ten long years, we'll finally get to see the face of our mother's  
killer, Mitsuo Yamaki. But why did he do it? How has he eluded us for so  
long? And what if Mina's information proves to be incorrect? What if he  
isn't the one? Even worse... could he actually be a spy for the Japanese?  
  
Next time, it's "Backstabbing Brits, Part 2." Mystery solved at last! 


	4. Backstabbing Brits, Part 2

"The Detectives Kamiya: Backstabbing Brits," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: Tai and Kari head to London, after Mina has identified the person  
who killed the siblings' mother. Before they can apprehend the guy, the two  
are wrapped in a Scotland Yard scandal of epic proportions! Well, at least  
for the three officers involved...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual situations  
(though not all may be present in each episode). Do not read this if you are  
too young or you are against reading fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
Part 2 of the first story arc of the season is here at last! Read on...  
  
******  
  
London, England  
  
As soon as the showerhead began spewing water into the tub, only one thing was  
going through Kari's mind as the cleansing drops of liquid pelted her from  
top to bottom.  
  
"After ten long years... it's come down to this..."  
  
Kari stood there in the tub, as if she were a statue. The shower was not only  
cleaning her body, but her mind as well. Only one thing mattered to her right  
now, and that was finally avenging her mother's death.  
  
"He's right here... he's within reach..."  
  
More silence followed as the only sounds filling the room were coming from  
the water itself.  
  
"And yet... we can't get to him..."  
  
======  
  
Out in the main room, Agumon and Gatomon continued to introduce themselves  
to the television shows of the United Kingdom. Meanwhile, Tai had since  
gotten off the phone with Matt and was now dialing another number.  
  
"I've got no choice," he said aloud. "I have to make this call."  
  
After dialing, Tai sat there by the phone and waited for someone on the other  
end to pick up.  
  
======  
  
On said other end...  
  
This time, the phone is mounted to the wall. But like it was with Matt, the  
phone rings again and again without anyone coming to answer.  
  
Suddenly, a bedroom door opens and light pours out from it.  
  
"But we weren't done yet!" came the voice of a male.  
  
Naturally, it was followed by a female's. "Business before pleasure! You'll  
get what's coming to you anyway, so just sit tight, you worrywart!"  
  
After closing the door and making the light disappear, a female dressed in  
a purple nightrobe comes out and finally answers the telephone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yolei! Whew... for a moment there I thought you were asleep already!"  
  
Yolei takes the cordless receiver and heads over to her purse to search for  
something. Seconds later, she pulls out the timer that she had started  
earlier in the day to time when the Kamiyas would have called her back.  
  
"Well Tai, I wasn't. But I was kinda busy."  
  
Yolei squints her eyes, as she is not wearing her glasses. The timer still  
reads 54 minutes and 22 seconds... 21 seconds... 20 seconds...  
  
"Busy? Busy doing what?"  
  
"Oh... just having a little fun," Yolei replied with a giggle. "Why? Are  
you jealous?"  
  
"As much as I'd love to reassure you, there's something that has to be taken  
care of first."  
  
"Ah yes... of course. According to my timer, you're about an hour or so  
early."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Well, I was expecting that you'd call me back 12 hours after you hung up on  
me in India... but I was off by an hour, it seems."  
  
"Who cares about that? What I care about is booking this guy once and for  
all!"  
  
"Oh," Yolei squealed, now getting into full informant mode. "I see. Well...  
you know the drill. Tell me what you're looking for and I'll find it!"  
  
"How much this time?" Tai asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Depends. I can give you an estimate right now. You still want me to tap  
into the military's computers and find out if Japan really is receiving  
security secrets from London?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Also, see if you can get me any information on his two lackeys.  
Mina should've sent you the pictures a few hours ago."  
  
"Okay... this is gonna take awhile. It may be another 12 hours or so."  
  
"Whatever. Just how much is this gonna set me back?"  
  
Yolei started to compute her fee charges in her mind. In seconds, she was  
able to come up with an answer.  
  
"35,000 yen ought to be enough. After all, this is the military's computer  
system we're talking about. It'll be a hassle just to get in, not to mention  
what will happen to me if I get caught hacking..."  
  
"Okay okay, just do it! I'll figure out some way to pay you."  
  
"Perfecto! You can count on me! I've never failed to deliver the goods!"  
  
"You'd better if you expect to get paid."  
  
"Just leave it to me! I've got everything under control."  
  
Yolei then hung up the phone, quickly tossed aside her nightgown, and ran  
buck naked back to her room.  
  
******  
  
(Begin theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai  
and Kari are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all  
dressed in black. A gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is  
on it. Kari weeps openly into her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered  
into a hole in the ground and then promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along  
with a white buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a  
police station. Kari is walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her  
older brother, with the exception of a knee-length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai laughs as he chats with an Indian girl.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari drives up to a house in her Honda Prelude.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt fills out some paperwork at his desk, which has a framed picture of TK  
on it.  
  
And Yolei Inoue as the Informant...  
  
Yolei pulls a white and black one-piece swimsuit out of her closet.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
In one scene, Kari is seen handcuffing Davis' arms behind his back. In  
another, Tai and Sora are grappling with each other. And in a third, Greymon  
and Gatomon are digivolving to MetalGreymon and Angewomon, respectively.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's  
grave. Kari sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the  
tombstone. Tai hugs his little sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that  
their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song)  
  
******  
  
Season 2, Episode 4 - Backstabbing Brits, Part 2 (05.03.03)  
  
Slipping on his shoes and stuffing his wallet in the back of his pants, Tai  
headed for the door.  
  
"Where ya going, Tai?" asked Agumon.  
  
"To find a bank," the elder Kamiya replied. "I gotta find a way to pay Yolei for  
the information she's getting for us."  
  
With that, Tai left, closing the door behind him and leaving the Digimon to  
watch TV. Tai made his way to the elevator lobby. There, he pressed the down  
button and waited for an elevator car to arrive. It didn't take long, as in  
15 seconds he was in and on the way downstairs.  
  
But just as he had left, the other elevator car had opened up on the floor the  
group was staying on. Two men, with bonnet masks over their heads and dressed  
in black sweaters and leather pants, exited and made their way down the hall.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" the man in front, whom we'll dub 'A,' asked.  
  
"They're Japanese!" the other, whom we'll call 'B,' replied.  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean 'So?' Don't you know how smart the Japanese are?"  
  
"Um... no."  
  
'B' slapped 'A' upside the head. "They're the technological geniuses of the  
world, idiot!"  
  
"So, you thinking about kidnapping those two Japanese tourists that your friend  
told you were in here?"  
  
'B' replied as the two stopped and squatted down next to the door of the room  
the Kamiyas were staying in.  
  
"It's harder to get away with kidnapping! A simple theft will suffice. I'm sure  
they've got a PDA or laptop or something worth pawning for cash!"  
  
"And what if they don't?"  
  
"Then we'll just do it old school. Euros, credit cards, checkbooks, jewelry...  
the whole she-bang."  
  
'B' produced a keycard out of his shirt pocket. But before he could stick it  
in the door's computer lock, 'A' stopped him.  
  
"Wait, wait! Are you sure about doing this?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're chickening out! Not after we've come this far!"  
  
"Well... what if we get caught? What if there's someone in there?"  
  
"If there's, we'll just fake that we're maintenance men, take a quick observation  
of the room, leave, and come back later."  
  
"Wow... you really planned this out."  
  
"I try. May I open the door now?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
'A' and 'B' stood up as 'B' inserted the keycard into the computer lock. A green  
light blinks, unlocking the door and allowing them to get in.  
  
======  
  
Inside the room, just seconds before that...  
  
"100 people surveyed, top five answers on the board," the game host on the TV  
told the two team captains. "Name something that a person does while waiting  
for the bus."  
  
Both captains buzzed in, but the one on the host's right was slightly quicker  
as she gave a response.  
  
"Pick ye nose."  
  
The host gave her an odd look, as the audience laughed. Gatomon rolled her eyes  
in disgust.  
  
"Why do they let idiots like these on game shows?" she asked Agumon.  
  
"So we can make fun of them," Agumon replied. "Tai laughs at them all the time."  
  
Suddenly, they heard the door open. A gruff voice shouted in from the doorway.  
  
"Housekeeping! Is anyone here?"  
  
Agumon was about to answer, but he looked over to Gatomon, who was shaking her  
head. Gatomon immediately froze in place, sitting with her legs dangling over  
the side of the bed. Agumon did the same just as 'A' and 'B' stepped in.  
  
"Hmmm... the TV's on," 'A' commented.  
  
'B' glanced at the Agumon and Gatomon before the sound of the shower running  
in the bathroom distracted him.  
  
"There's someone taking a shower," 'B' told 'A.'  
  
"Aren't we gonna check who it is?"  
  
"Why? Just leave the bloke be. We just have to be out of here before that  
person gets out of the shower."  
  
The two began to search the room for valuables and high-tech gizmos, unaware that  
Agumon and Gatomon were moving their eyes around, observing every movement.  
They wanted to figure out why these two strangers were in their room before  
acting.  
  
"I think I found a coin purse," 'A' shouted.  
  
"Well, open it and see how much is inside!" 'B' told him.  
  
Gatomon's eyes narrowed as she stealthily jumped off of the bed and tiptoed over  
towards 'A' from the rear. Getting into position, Gatomon made her move. She  
pounced on her target, leaping up and embedding her claws into the behind of 'A.'  
  
"Yowch!" 'A' screamed, nearly leaping out of his pants.  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" 'B' said to 'A,' putting a finger up to his mouth before noticing  
that Gatomon was clinging to his partner's butt.  
  
"This cat is alive!" 'A' started running all about.  
  
"What the..." 'B' said as he looked on the bed and noticed that both of what he  
thought were 'plush toys' were gone.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
'B' looked down at his feet just in time to see Agumon fire a mini-attack that  
was enough to set a small part of his sweater on fire.  
  
"Aahhh!" 'B' yelled, quickly patting the small flame with his hands to put it  
out.  
  
"What are these things?" 'A' asked, finally able to pry Gatomon off his rear.  
  
"Our owners are more stronger than we are," Gatomon told them, "so you'd better  
go before you find yourselves in a whole lot more trouble.  
  
"Or do you want me to burn the rest of your clothes off?" Agumon told them,  
seething.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" 'A' said to 'B.'  
  
"That's the first smart thing you've said all day!" exclaimed 'B.'  
  
'A' and 'B' run out of the room and head back to the elevator as fast as their  
feet would allow. They didn't dare look back, for fear that the two 'creatures'  
they saw were following them. 'B' reached the lobby first and started pressing  
the down button over and over again.  
  
"Hurry up!" 'A' exclaimed.  
  
"I can't make the elevator go faster, stupid!"  
  
Finally, the elevator doors slid open. The two hopped in and immediately  
pressed the button for the ground floor. They breathed a sigh of relief as the  
doors closed and neither of those 'creatures' were coming after them.  
  
As the doors to that car closed shut, the doors of the car next to it opened, as  
Tai stepped out. He heard a room door close shut.  
  
"I wonder what that was?" Tai asked aloud.  
  
He made his way to the room, where he pulled out his keycard and slipped it into  
the lock. The door opened, and he entered. Everything was just as he had left  
it... Agumon and Gatomon were still watching TV, while Kari was still in the  
shower.  
  
Tai, nor Kari, had any idea what had just transpired. As far as Agumon and  
Gatomon were concerned, that was fine by them, for the Kamiya had far more  
important things to worry about.  
  
******  
  
The rest of the day passed without a hitch, as the foursome decided to sleep it  
off. That was because they were still so tired because of jet lag, and the fact  
that they had not received any news from either Matt or Yolei.  
  
Night fell on the city of London, and all was quiet in the hotel. All except  
for those residing in Room 309. Agumon and Gatomon were watching late night TV,  
Tai was still trying to get another hour of sleep, and Kari was sitting at a  
desk in the room, composing a plan for how to get their mother's killer out of  
the hands of Scotland Yard and into theirs to be extradited back to Tokyo.  
  
The digital clock that sat on the nightstand between the two beds read 1:05 when  
the phone began to ring. Kari tried to hop over her bed to get to it first, but  
Tai had been awakened by it and had already answered it.  
  
"Good morrow to ya," came the happy voice of the chief, Matt.  
  
"Wha?" stated a groggy Tai, not understanding the greeting.  
  
"It's English, Tai. Good morrow means good morning!"  
  
"Good morning indeed!" Tai looked at the clock. "It's one bloody a.m.!'  
  
"Will you stop talking English and give me the phone?" Kari shouted.  
  
Tai gave the phone to her sister, then turned the other way to sleep again.  
  
"I'm wide awake, chief! What's up?"  
  
"Finally," Matt breathed a sigh of relief, "someone sane."  
  
"Sorry about Tai, sir. He's still getting used to not sleeping in his bed."  
  
"Been sleeping all this time, huh? Then I guess you are now what I was about  
half an hour ago."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'd check the news if I were you, lass."  
  
"Lass?" Kari seemed apprehensive of being given a nickname, but she looked at  
Gatomon.  
  
"Find me a news channel, Gatomon."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Gatomon grabbed the remote control and started to change the channel. Agumon  
just sat there, obviously having been bored out of his mind by late night TV in  
London. Anyway, after about twenty clicks, Gatomon finally found a news channel.  
An anchorman was on screen at the time, and by coincidence he was talking about  
something that they needed to know.  
  
"Just over a day after arresting three of their own officers and accusing them  
of providing top secret security documents to government officials in Tokyo,  
Scotland Yard released those very officers just after six this evening, London  
time."  
  
Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon gasped in tandem, loud enough to wake Tai from his  
slumber and get him to throw a pillow at his sister.  
  
"Tai!" Kari threw the pillow back at him. "Get up, 'cause you need to see this  
too!"  
  
"What?" Tai asked, frustrated as he sat up and glanced at the TV.  
  
"The release doesn't mean they're completely scot-free. Mitsuo Yamaki, Reika  
Ootori, and Megumi Onodera have been suspended indefinitely from Scotland Yard.  
Further disciplinary actions, which may include a discharge from the force and  
possible fines and jail time, are dependent upon the completion of the  
investigation of their case. That could take a few days..."  
  
"So they're out?" Tai asked out loud. "Well... I guess we'd better go find them  
then."  
  
"But it's the middle of the night," Kari said. "They're not going to be awake."  
  
"So? We're members of the Tokyo police force!"  
  
"That's exactly it, Tai. We're in London... this isn't our jurisdiction!"  
  
"She's right," Matt stated from the receiver, agreeing with Kari.  
  
"If it isn't our jurisdiction," Kari wondered, "then we'd have to go through  
Scotland Yard and get them to arrest Yamaki, right?"  
  
"That's right. We could then have him extradited to Japan to stand trial for  
his part in the murder of your mother."  
  
"But then that means we can't touch them?" Tai asked.  
  
"You can talk to them for now. And don't worry about Scotland Yard... we're  
working on the papers that will allow you to borrow any of their men if you need  
them."  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"A couple of hours. I'd say by about eight o'clock your time. In the meantime,  
you can plan out how you two are going to approach this."  
  
Kari spoke up. "We've got it under control. We'll get him!"  
  
"That's good to hear! I'll be waiting for word of your successful arrest,  
detectives! Chief Ishida, out!"  
  
Kari hung the phone up, leaving the foursome to begin drawing up plans for how  
they were going to approach Yamaki in the morning.  
  
======  
  
A few hours later, the sun rises over the Thames River. Tai, Kari, Agumon, and  
Gatomon are all eating breakfast, or actually lunch for them, when the phone  
rang. Kari goes to answer it, and is this time greeted by the voice of Yolei.  
  
"Hello! I've got the info you requested, hot off the presses!"  
  
Kari covers the mouthpiece and looks at Tai.  
  
"It's Yolei... you didn't agree to pay her, did you?"  
  
"Let me talk to her!" Tai shouted, hopping over the bed.  
  
Kari handed over the phone and mumbled, "You better not have used any money from  
my bank account."  
  
"Yolei? It's me, Tai."  
  
From this point in the conversation on, the screen will alternate between Tai  
in his hotel room in London and Yolei in her apartment in Tokyo, depending on  
who is talking.  
  
"I'm surprised you actually had the money to pay my fee," Yolei said, surprised.  
  
"For what I had to spend, this information had better be the best!"  
  
"It is! Don't worry your little head!"  
  
"Little? It's not little, and I can prove it!"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way! Sheesh... and people tell me that I'm the most  
perverted person in Tokyo!"  
  
"Just get on with it!"  
  
"Okay... I did get into the military's computers, without getting caught, I might  
add. I found out that someone from London has been sending transmissions of  
top secret security measures in place. No wonder Scotland Yard was so tiffed...  
one of the blueprints that was e-mailed to the Japanese government was of  
Buckingham Palace!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't you know your famous landmarks? England's royal family lives there!"  
  
"I didn't come here to sightsee, Yolei. Look... just get to the good part. Did  
our guy send the messages?"  
  
"Unfortunately, a general account from Scotland Yard was used, so I can't be  
sure. But someone in the Japanese government must have confirmed it, because  
they were the ones who tipped off Scotland Yard itself to the e-mails."  
  
"So our guy is now guilty of murder and treason."  
  
"What about the two women that work with him? Reika Ootori and Megumi Onodera.  
They may be involved too. After all, if they were arrested, they might know  
something too."  
  
"What will it take to confirm or unconfirm their involvement?"  
  
"An hour, maybe two... and probably another 10,000 yen."  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"Of course, you could always find out yourself, but who knows how much danger  
you'd be putting yourself into..."  
  
Yolei never finished her sentence, because Tai had hung up on her.  
  
"Well, if you didn't want my services, you could've just say no! Darn  
cheapskate."  
  
Now no longer on the phone, Tai relays the information to Kari and the Digimon.  
  
"It's just as we thought. His two 'girlfriends' might be involved too."  
  
"Then we'll have to split up. I'll talk to the two women, and you go after  
Yamaki."  
  
"Agumon, let's roll!" Tai shouted, heading for the door.  
  
"Right behind you!" Agumon exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, Tai! Do you even know where Yamaki lives?"  
  
Tai and Agumon stopped in their tracks. "Um... no."  
  
Kari shook her head and sighed. "We have to go to Scotland Yard and get the  
addresses. We can see if Matt told them about us already, as well as see if  
they'll lend us any help."  
  
"We also can't enter their houses without search warrants," added Gatomon.  
  
"Well, let's get going then!" Tai pulled Kari towards the door, and Agumon did  
the same with Gatomon. "If we just stand around here, they might fly the coop!"  
  
======  
  
After reporting to Scotland Yard to get search warrants and any help, Tai/Agumon  
and Kari/Gatomon split ways. Neither had Yard officers with them, but each pair  
was given a walkie talkie to communicate with fellow officers. All of the  
officers on duty were briefed one way or another, and were at the Kamiyas'  
disposal if needed.  
  
For the moment, we'll follow Tai and Agumon, who are making their way towards  
Yamaki's house. It doesn't take them long to find it by taxi.  
  
"Looks like this is the place," Tai told Agumon.  
  
"Yep," Agumon nodded. "It all ends here."  
  
"Get ready to attack just in case he tries to pull something."  
  
Tai rang the doorbell. He and Agumon waited patiently for someone to answer,  
but no one came to the door. Tai rang it over and over again, up to nine times.  
  
"Guess no one's home," Agumon said, turning to walk away.  
  
"Not so fast," Tai cut in, stopping Agumon. "We can still get in."  
  
"How?"  
  
Tai reached into his pants pocket and pulled out... a bobby pin.  
  
"It's good to have a sister sometimes," he remarked as he began to pick the lock.  
  
"Won't Kari miss that?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Naaaa... she's got plenty of pins for her hair. Though why she needs so many...  
I'll never understand."  
  
Tai then hears the lock click, and he turns the knob.  
  
"Bingo!" Tai said as he repocketed the pin.  
  
None of the lights in the house were on, but the sunlight from the windows was  
bright enough to see from one end of the room to the other. Once Tai and Agumon  
were inside, they closed the door.  
  
"Hello?" someone yelled from the top of the house's staircase, just off to the  
side and out of Tai's line of sight. "Is someone down there?"  
  
Tai and Agumon gasped, knowing that they could very well be in trouble.  
  
*** To be continued... ***  
  
Author's Notes:  
I think the guys out there enjoyed some more fan service, courtesy of Kari and  
Yolei. But what about you female fans out there? Not many people give you fan  
service to drool over... but trust me, you'll get your chance soon.  
  
And, in case you couldn't figure it out, the game show that Agumon and Gatomon  
were watching was 'Family Fortunes,' which is the UK version of 'Family Feud.'  
I didn't list a host since I don't know who he is or if there is a current  
version of the game show airing in England.  
  
The preview for the next episode is given below, but I have no idea when it'll  
see print. Don't be surprised if you're kept in suspense for another month...  
or even more.  
  
******  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Matt...  
  
The mystery unfolds as Tai and Kari finally find out the truth. But a more  
pressing issue takes precendent first. Is Yamaki or either of his 'girls'  
involved in the security conspiracy? This trio may not be from our incarnation  
of 'Digimon,' but the answer to that question will still thrill you to the bone!  
  
"Backstabbing Brits, Part 3," is the title of our next episode. Just because  
I don't play a major part in this mini-series doesn't mean I can't do the previews! 


	5. Backstabbing Brits, Part 3

"The Detectives Kamiya: Backstabbing Brits," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: Tai and Kari head to London, after Mina has identified the person who killed the siblings' mother. Before they can apprehend the guy, the two are wrapped in a Scotland Yard scandal of epic proportions! Well, at least for the three officers involved...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual situations (though not all may be present in each episode). Do not read this if you are too young or you are against reading fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
The conclusion at long last! Is Yamaki really the killer of the Kamiyas' mother from ten years ago? And is he now involved in the security conspiracy that may include his co-workers Reika and Megumi? Read on to find out!

London, England  
  
Having taken a taxi cab to the outskirts of the city, Kari and Gatomon were on route to the residence of Reika Ootori, one of Mitsuo Yamaki's two accomplices. Yamaki was believed to be the person responsible for killing Tai and Kari's father ten years ago. But now, he and his cohorts were under suspicion of being spies for the Japanese government.  
  
Kari and Gatomon were examining the files given to them by Scotland Yard. They wanted to make sure they knew what they were getting into.  
  
"Reika Ootori, 25. Fifty months as a Scotland Yard officer with an expertise in undercover work and information gathering. Has Top Security Clearance in regards to landmark and international security."  
  
"Talk about a lengthy resumé," Gatomon noted after Kari had finished.  
  
"The one for Megumi Onodera is rather similar, except her experience is slightly limited thanks to her difference in age. Hmmm... they both sound very intelligent. They'll be hard to catch in the act."  
  
"So, what exactly are we going for? What are we trying to accomplish?"  
  
"We're trying to see what they know about Yamaki and to see if they have any evidence linking to my mom's murder."  
  
"And what if they don't?"  
  
"Then I guess we can help out Scotland Yard with their investigation. After all, they're helping us out, so it's only fair we help them out."  
  
"I see."  
  
Kari sighed. "I just hope Tai and Agumon aren't in over their heads. If the file we got on him is right... their lives could be in real danger!"

"Hello?" someone yelled from the top of the house's staircase, just off to the side and out of Tai's line of sight. "Is someone down there?"  
  
Tai and Agumon gasped, knowing that they could very well be in trouble. They had entered Yamaki's house through force, believing that it was empty. But now, they were in danger of getting caught.  
  
"Quick, hide!" Tai ordered, as he and Agumon ran into the nearest room.  
  
That room happened to be a makeshift bedroom of sorts, as there was a fold-up bed and a closet full of suits and other articles of clothing in the corner,  
along with a few dresser drawers and makeshift clothes racks. But there's no time to do any more observing, as Tai ducks into the closet and Agumon squeezes himself under the bed.  
  
Both were trying to keep themselves from making any noises or sudden movements as the sound of footsteps filled the air. Matters weren't helped much when a second sound was heard. The one of a shotgun cocking.  
  
"I don't take too well to trespassers," rang Yamaki's voice, ever threatening.  
  
"Aw crap!" Tai exclaimed under his own breath. "If he finds me or Agumon hiding out down here, we're dead!"

(Begin theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai and Kari are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all dressed in black. A gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is on it. Kari weeps openly into her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered into a hole in the ground and then promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along with a white buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a police station. Kari is walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her older brother, with the exception of a knee-length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai laughs as he chats with an Indian girl.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari drives up to a house in her Honda Prelude.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt fills out some paperwork at his desk, which has a framed picture of TK on it.  
  
And Yolei Inoue as the Informant...  
  
Yolei pulls a white and black one-piece swimsuit out of her closet.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
In one scene, Kari is seen handcuffing Davis' arms behind his back. In another, Tai and Sora are grappling with each other. And in a third, Greymon and Gatomon are digivolving to MetalGreymon and Angewomon, respectively.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's grave. Kari sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the tombstone. Tai hugs his little sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song) 

Season 2, Episode 5 - Backstabbing Brits, Part 3 (10.29.04)  
  
Ding dong! Ding dong!  
  
Kari rang the doorbell as she stood in front of Reika's house, waiting patiently for the first of Yamaki's two 'girlfriends' to answer.  
  
"Maybe she's not home," deduced Gatomon.  
  
"It could be possible," Kari replied. "She might be hiding out with Yamaki if she thinks she's not safe. Of course, that would make her seem even more guilty of treason and possibly of murder as well."  
  
From inside, Reika was seen viewing Kari and Gatomon via her perimeter security system, which was spying on them from the doorknob.  
  
"Megumi was right! Scotland Yard did send someone to tail us! But I don't recognize this woman. Or that... wait a minute! Is that a Digimon? But I haven't seen any in this country since... since..."

Hundreds and hundreds of small baby-level and rookie-level Digimon are shown being herded out of the city by soldiers of the English army. By foot, by flatbed truck, and by small planes, they were being escorted out. As they marched out, almost twice as many children were seen crying out to their departing friends. The sound was deafening as they tried to save their friends, the Digimon. But their parents weren't holding them back for their own safety. Most didn't agree with the government's decision, but they didn't want to risk their kids' lives to save the Digimon's.  
  
Off in the distance, the Digimon were separated into very small groups and then surrounded and shot at. Shot at brutally. The young Digimon fell in bunches, but at the same time, they weren't going quietly. Using their variety of elemental attacks, some of the stronger monsters were able to take revenge, killing a soldier here and there. But in the end, the army's firepower was too much, and piles among piles of dead Digimon began growing all across the battlefield.  
  
"It was probably the biggest number of Digimon ever lost in one day. And it all came because of a stupid decision that the government made." Reika began shaking her fist in fury. "We will get revenge for that massacre! They never should have approved that slaughter! We'll win in the end... even if we have to drag another country into it!"  
  
Reika turned her attention back to the security camera, as it seemed that Kari was about to give up.  
  
"Dang," Kari scratched her head. "What good is a search warrant if you can't even get into the house to search it?"  
  
"Couldn't we just barge in anyway?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"We could, but what if she's hiding, waiting to get the jump on us? We'd be walking right into a trap."  
  
"So why not call for backup? Scotland Yard said they're with us!"  
  
"I think we should try Miss Onodera's place, first. Maybe we might have better luck with her."  
  
Kari and Gatomon walked back to their waiting cab. Reika watched as the duo's vehicle pulled away, heading towards Megumi's house.  
  
"I'd better call Yamaki and tell him what's up," Reika said aloud, reaching for the phone.

Back at Yamaki's house, Agumon trembled in fear underneath the bed, watching as Yamaki entered the room. Agumon could only see his bare feet, but wasn't going to risk lifting the sheets for a better peek, for fear he was going to be spotted.  
  
Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Agumon peered on as Yamaki's feet drew him closer... towards the phone, on the table next to the bed. The dinosaur Digimon then heard a thump overhead, which was the sound of Yamaki tossing the shotgun onto the bed.  
  
"Hello?" answered Yamaki upon picking it up. "You don't say."  
  
Yamaki started walking towards the closet, as Agumon breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until he remembered that Tai was hiding there.  
  
In the closet, Tai, hoping that all of the clothes would bring him enough cover to avoid being exposed, waiting for the moment of truth. Yamaki was coming right towards him, and in a moment, Tai would know if he would live to see another day.  
  
"Could it be that Scotland Yard has hired a detective?" Yamaki continued as he opened the closet doors.  
  
Tai got the shock of his life when the doors opened. Not one of fear as if Yamaki had pointed his gun at him. In fact, it was one of dismay as Yamaki was instead presenting his 'piece' to him.  
  
"And she has a Digimon? They're very rare in these parts, especially after..."  
  
But Tai was barely able to keep track of the conversation, as the man he was chasing after and simultaneously attempting to avoid being caught by was right in front of him. With no towel on. Or underwear either. He was naked. Buck naked, and with his most sensitive part staring Tai in the face.  
  
Tai wanted to scream so badly. But he knew he couldn't, especially if he valued his life.  
  
"Don't worry. Megumi knows the protocol. If that detective dares to interrogate her..."  
  
Yamaki finally pulled a suit out and walked off, closing the closet as he departed. Tai had managed to stave off death, but at a horrible visual price. Still, Tai had to maintain his silence until Yamaki's footsteps disappeared. Which was rather slowly, as the accused murderer ascended the steps above him.  
  
Once it had all gone quiet, Tai and Agumon burst out of their hiding spots simultaneously.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Agumon said aloud. "We've got to go save Kari and Gatomon!"  
  
"Man..." stated a red-faced Tai, breathing heavily. "Now I know how Rally Vincent felt in that scene with Bean!"  
  
"Tai, focus! Did you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Uh... yeah! Let's roll!"  
  
Tai and Agumon went out through the front door, more concerned about Kari and Gatomon's safety instead of their own. Yamaki was standing at the top of the steps, still clothesless, but fully aware of the situation at hand. That he had them right where he wanted them. "Attention all available officers of Scotland Yard!" came the message over the walkie talkie that Kari had attached to her right hip. "Reports of gunfire being exchanged on Baker Street are confirmed! All available units converge on the scene!"  
  
"Baker Street?" Gatomon wondered as she glanced at a file. "You don't think..."  
  
"It's gotta be," Kari nodded, turning to the driver. "Baker Street, on the double!"  
  
"Are you kidding?" the cabbie asked in response. "That place will be swarmin' with Yardies!"  
  
Kari pulled out a badge and showed it to the driver. "I'm Detective Kari Kamiya of the Tokyo PD, working in conjunction with Scotland Yard on a case! Now step on it, and I promise double... no, triple your fare!"  
  
"You've got it, lass! Here we go!"  
  
Stepping on it, the cab driver sped Kari and Gatomon to the scene as fast as it would go. Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon had also heard the call from their own talkie as their driver sped them towards the shootout.  
  
"We've got to hurry!" Agumon screamed.  
  
"Many lives, including our own, could be in danger!" Tai yelled, leaning over to the driver's side.  
  
Suddenly, Tai was knocked out of his seat and nearly out the front winshield.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" the cabbie exclaimed, screaming out loud even though his window was closed.  
  
Tai turned to his left to see that the driver was yelling at a gray BMW running right next to him. It had banged into the taxi cab from the side... and it was prepared to do so a second time as it swerved right at Tai's side.  
  
"Ow!" Agumon cried. "What the..."  
  
"That guy is trying to run us off the road!" the cabbie exclaimed, sticking his middle finger out at the other driver.  
  
"I don't think that's going to help!" Tai told him as the BMW sideswiped them once again.  
  
Tai looked over and finally managed to catch a glimpse of the attacking driver. He gasped as he saw it was none other than Yamaki! "Digimon-loving freak!" Yamaki shouted, turning the wheel for another attempt at pushing the cab off the road. "You don't belong here!"  
  
"He must have seen us leaving!" Tai exclaimed. "And from the looks of things, he must have recognized us! He must be the one! We've got to take him down!"  
  
"We've... ow... got to survive this first!" Agumon replied.  
  
"Wait... I have an idea!"  
  
Tai quickly rolled down his window and motioned for Agumon to come over. His Digimon partner unbuckled his seatbelt and took a squatting position on Tai's lap.  
  
"Attack, Agumon!" Tai pointed at the BMW with furiosity.  
  
"Aaaahhh... Pepper Breath!" Agumon cried out, launching a giant fireball from his mouth.  
  
Agumon's Pepper Breath hit the right front passenger side, causing enough of an impact to disturb Yamaki's concentration. The result was Yamaki losing control of his vehicle and being able to do nothing but hang around for the ride.  
  
Tai and Agumon peered out the rear window of the taxi as after a 360-degree turn, the BMW came to a stop, crippled and now with its engine on fire. The duo watched as they saw a figure jump out in the nick of time, as the car exploded in a ball of flames.  
  
The two detectives were motionless as the taxi quickly pulled away from the crash site. At the entrance to Baker Street, London patrol cars had blocked it off, keeping anyone from getting in or getting out. Having just arrived on the scene, Kari and Gatomon were in the process of circumventing that very order.  
  
"Alright you," said the first officer, stepping in front of the duo. "Just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Kari glanced at his right shirt pocket and saw his name badge pinned right above it. It read 'Stein.'  
  
"Is that a Digimon?" the second asked, as Kari noted that his badge said 'Harrison.'  
  
"What'd ya expect, Sherlock Holmes?" quipped Gatomon.  
  
"Why don't you just take your pet home, lass?" Officer Stein said to Kari. "This is no place for a young woman like yourself."  
  
Kari took out her badge and flashed it to the officers. "I live for these moments. It's why I took this job."  
  
"Tokyo PD?"  
  
"She must be one of those detectives the chief assigned to help on the Yamaki case," Harrison noted. "Okay, you can pass."  
  
"Thank you!" Kari and Gatomon said in unison, bowing to them.  
  
The two then ran past the barricade, towards where the main forces had gathered in front of Megumi's house.  
  
"I didn't know Japan still had Digimon running about," stated Harrison.  
  
"And they call us slow," Stein replied. "Why don't they get with the times already?"  
  
Kari and Gatomon instantly slowed up when they saw that several officers were exchanging gunfire with whomever was in Megumi's house. Running for cover, they found a place to shield themselves from the gunfire behind one of the patrol cars. Two officers were there as well. One was reloading his gun while sitting on the ground, and the other was on his knees facing the house, ready to fire on a moment's notice.  
  
"Who are you?" the reloading one asked.  
  
"Detective Kari Kamiya, Tokyo PD," the younger Kamiya sibling told him.  
  
"We've been waiting for you," he replied. "I'm Officer Polansky, and I'm in charge of this operation. This guy next to me is Officer Sanders. He'd say hi, but he's the type of person who never wavers from his duty until it's done."  
  
"I'm sure we'll forgive him for foregoing the greetings," Kari replied.  
  
"So what's with the gunfire?" Gatomon asked, as the group heard another round of shots being fired from the Scotland Yard side of the battle.  
  
"One of the suspects in the London treason case, Megumi Onodera, is holed up in this house. Two of our officers had come to this house about forty minutes ago to conduct a new round of questioning based on some new evidence in the case. But the moment they stepped out of the car, she opened fire on them. One of them was hit in the shoulder, but otherwise, they're okay. After that, she ceased firing.  
  
"They called for backup, and once again, upon approaching the house,  
gunfire resumed. It's been back and forth like this ever since."  
  
"Have you tried sending a couple officers through the back to surround her?" questioned Kari.  
  
Officer Polansky shook his head. "We still haven't determined if she's alone. She might have others in there, waiting to get the drop on us." Inside, leaning back against a wall near one of the front windows, Megumi breathed heavily as she double-checked the bulletproof vest she was wearing, then the handgun she was clutching with her left hand. She then reaches into her pants pocket with her right hand to check how much ammunition she had left.  
  
"Only eight left," Megumi noted. "Looks like this'll end one way or another. And no matter what, I know this won't be in vain. For my leader, Yamaki, this is my sworn vow!" Another taxi pulls up to the barricade leading into Baker Street. But before Stein and Harrison can even question the arrivees, they were greeted by a badge to the face, knocking the former to the ground.  
  
"Another Digimon?" Harrison stated as two figures ran past them.  
  
"Figures," Stein said, getting up and pulling off the badge from his face. "Those Tokyo police officers are savages!"  
  
He began to rub his red nose, the point where the badge had hit him. Meanwhile, the two arrivees, Tai and Agumon were running towards the main officer area, where gunfire was still being exchanged. That is, until a piercing scream filled the air. A woman's scream.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Polansky yelled, whom Tai saw was with his sister and Gatomon. "Alpha team, approach with caution!"  
  
A small group of about four officers, with guns still drawn, slowly creep up towards the front door and the window from which Megumi had fired her gun from.  
  
"This is Alpha 1," the leader of the team said through his walkie-talkie. "Procceeding to go through the front door."  
  
Meanwhile, Tai was sharing a hug with his younger sister, relieved that she was unharmed. Agumon and Gatomon exchanged a high-five or two as well.  
  
"What's with all the emotion, bro?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm just happy you didn't get hurt!" Tai exclaimed. "But even more happy that this nightmare will finally be over!"  
  
Kari nodded. "Finally, our mom's soul can be put to rest!"  
  
Polansky smiled at the siblings' elation, but that wouldn't last long as a voice started shouting through his communicator.  
  
"Alpha 1 here, we have the suspect in custody, but she has three gunshot wounds. Two to her left hand, a third just above her heart. Requesting an ambulance on the double!"  
  
Tai and Kari gasped in shock. Here they were so close, and yet one of their best leads was about to go to waste thanks to an unnecessary gunfight. A few hours later at Scotland Yard, Agumon and Gatomon were busy relaying the details of their victory back to Tokyo to Gabumon, Matt, and the rest of the squad.  
  
"It looks like we'll finally be coming back home!" Agumon shouted.  
  
"Mission accomplished, I'd say!" Gatomon added, as she watched her fellow officers jump for joy.  
  
But Kari was anything but elated. Although they had managed to get Reika before she could pack all her things and leave the country, Megumi was lying in the hospital, injured from her wounds, and Yamaki was nowhere to be found. The mission was far from complete in her eyes.  
  
Through the darkly tinted window of the door leading into the interrogation room, Kari could see her brother and a few Yardies grilling Reika on both of their respective cases. But despite all the yelling, Kari couldn't make heads or tails of what was being said.  
  
Finally, after a long wait, Tai emerged from the room disappointed. The Yardies still had questions for Reika, but as for him, he was done.  
  
"Please tell me it's good news," Kari said hopefully.  
  
Tai shook his head. "She claims she knows nothing of the incident. She said that she never met Yamaki until almost a year and a half after the shooting. And he's never told her anything about it... this was the first she had ever heard of it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. And she's absolutely sure Megumi doesn't know anything either. I'd say they're lying just to cover up their boss's tracks... but my instincts tell me that Reika would tell the truth about something this serious."  
  
"So our only hope is getting our hands on Yamaki?"  
  
"Don't worry!" Tai said cheerfully, trying to perk her sister up. "Every car, boat, plane, and anything with wheels that's leaving the city is being checked. There's no way Yamaki'll get through that extensive dragnet!" Meanwhile, halfway across the Atlantic, Yamaki, looking calm as ever, was strapped securely in his first class seat, enjoying the steadiness of the ocean below.  
  
"Don't worry," he said as he held up a picture of himself, Megumi, and Reika in it, "I'll be back to free you girls one day."  
  
Putting the picture away, he sighed and leaned back, deep in thought over the two young detectives that nearly foiled his plans.  
  
"As for those two Japanese detectives, if they're who I think they are... then the past is doomed to repeat itself. This I say with a heavy heart, but I never wish I was in that neighborhood on the fateful day."  
  
Yamaki remembers the sound of a gunshot. The gunshot that killed Tai and Kari's mother ten years ago. One he remembers so vividly... because he had watched it happen right before his eyes.  
  
Slowly snapping out of it, Yamaki bows his head and begins to pray. For whom,  
we'll never know, as the plane zooms away, off to its scheduled destination.  
  
New York City. After seventeen months, the conclusion of this arc is finally posted! Although there is still more to go in this story, I'm afraid to say that this fanfic is the first official casualty in my semi-retirement plan. It was my intention to write and post this part before calling it quits on this story. Now that it's been accomplished, I've gotta say goodbye to this fanfic.  
  
I don't remember if I mentioned it, but this series was written as an homage to "Gunsmith Cats." So for kicks, I put in a reference to the manga in this episode. Wanna know exactly what Tai was talking about? Then check out the GSC graphic novel 'Bean Bandit,' from Dark Horse!  
  
Thanks to everyone who supported "The Detectives Kamiya." It's been a great run, but it's time to depart. I appreciate all the praise you've all given me over the course of this story. Thank you!  
  
- Freedom Fighter 


End file.
